Blood heart
by Tanya95t-bird
Summary: Hanataro Yamada is an art student at a local university, he is a pretty adorable male that is bullied and chased by perverts. One day in a chase he lands himself in an accident where he is saved by a stunningly beautiful man, that just so happens to be a recently woken vampre lord. Rated M for yaoi, violence, language as well as lots of blood. Not so used pairing. Spicing things u
1. Falling down a hole can be a good thing

**Heya! So… new story… and I have also decided seeing as I have a fetish for Ichigo with long hair I shall be making most of my stories thus with Ichigo with long hair unless it wouldn't suit the story. Heh can't help it!**

**And the couple in this one, reason for it? BECAUSE I WANNA AND I CAN! Thaaaat and I think Hanataro needs love too! (And I find him adorable…) I think I shall be making use of lesser used pairings… tell me what your favorute lesser pairing is! No Grimmichi, Renichi or Aizenichi! Be original! Lol…**

**This is a vampire fiction, I will not be following any specific folk lore or myth. Most of what I will be doing is similar to Underworld.**

**So read on and review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Falling down a hole can be a good thing<strong>

Hanataro Yamada, art student at the local collage stood at a short stature of 5ft 0. He had black hair that was jaw length. He was nowhere near intimidating, he was in fact as most people claimed: adorable. He couldn't really do anything about it so why hate it? He had down turned blue eyes and ivory skin. He was rather pretty for a male.

He was hounded but the male student body at his collage in more ways than one. He was either bullied because of his small stature or nearly raped. He was scared stiff most of the times. He had friends who protected him as best they could but with their different study subjects they couldn't.

So it was with the 5ft 0 male we begin this story.

Hanataro walked down the sidewalk in broad daylight with his art bag tucked safely under his arm, the other had a small toolbox with his paint and brushes inside. Beside him were two of his friends. Isane Kotetsu was an Amazonian woman in height 6ft 1 with pale natural grey hair, it was short but she had two long tails at the base of her skull with beads down each quarter. Kind brown eyes, she was a med student with an even more kind heart.

Momo Hinamori was incredibly enough shorter than him at 4ft 11. Wasn't by much by hey take what you can get? Momo was studying to become a lawyer. She was small yes but she was smart and feisty when need be.

Other reason was never mentioned really but the petite brunette had a mega crush on a very famous lawyer, Sosuke Aizen. The man was powerful, sexy and successful. Sure they understood why she liked him but sometimes she seemed… a little… too obsessive…

As they walked in the early morning day they talked about one of the two girls favourite topics. Vampires.

Yup theses two girls were in love with the idea of vampires.

"What do you think about the whole sunlight thing?" Momo asked with a finger to her chin. Isane cocked her head to the side. "Well I don't really get it. I think it depends on if the legends dictates them either alive or dead but I still don't get it why they combust into fire and turn to ash… the sun isn't holy…" the two talked while Hanataro listened with a smile.

He liked his friends they were nice but he still felt lonely. He wanted someone. He already accepted the fact that he was gay, that women didn't appeal to him rather men did. They were close to the University when the three stopped in their tracks at the sight before them.

A large man with a red pony tail was growling at another man in an alley. Said man was tall, broad shouldered with loads of muscles, he was very intimidating. The man who was being growled at was quivering in fear. What caught Hanataro's attention was both men had very very sharp teeth. He kept quiet though. He had the sharpest eyes out of the three after all.

The quivering man finally seemed to relent and said something that made the other man smile a rather creepy evil smile and back off. The red head said something that made the shorter man sob and flee. The red head man looked annoyed and stepped out, soon another man with long black hair and a stonic face appeared as if out of the blue and asked the red head man something. The red head sighed and rubbed his forehead which he now noticed had tattoos on them.

Wasn't that painful? The two men then walked off leaving the teens a little bit in shock.

They quickly made their way to the university, they greeted each other before going off in different directions. The art section of the university was in the middle building with all the other cultural subjects like culinary, pottery and design.

Hanataro sighed as he entered the classroom for their practical session. He took out his canvas that had nothing on it yet, they were going to do spontaneous works using their feelings right at the second of painting. It excited Hanataro.

The teacher was a kind man with long slightly curly brown hair that hung down his back, he had friendly brown eyes. The man was tall and always wore a bright pink floral hyori. Today he wore a dark blue sweater with fitted jeans and black dress shoes. It was winter so everyone was dressed cozy and warm. Hanataro was wearing a loose grey wool turtleneck sweater with black skinny jeans with black high tops. Once everyone was seated and ready they got six hours to paint. It wasn't a big canvas just a small A3 canvas.

Hanataro's pretty blue eyes looked down at the paint tubes he brought with him. Today red tood out te most to him, he knew why. Red was the colour of rage, lust and passion or life force depending on how it was used. Hanataro though about how he felt. Lonely.

Yeah that was it. He felt lonely.

With these new feelings or rather the norm of how he felt back in place he reached for the blues and blacks. He started with making the canvas dark and sombre, he then used the blues to highlight certain areas but he stayed away from the middle where he kept it black. He then took a clean pallet and squeezed a blob of dark violet paint out and made it very runny with water. He then took a clean brush and took a good scoop of the blue purple paint and took it to the top of the canvas allowing it to run down like tears, he kept this up till the upper portion of the painting looked like it was crying.

Without knowing six hours passed by and Shunhei came to look at everybody's final works of the term. He looked around and saw that most were happy and excited, some caused him to raise an eyebrow because they seemed… to feel…erm erotic?

He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached his favourite student. Hanataro was sitting slightly hunched forward was he cleaned his brushes and placed his wet pallets into a bag individually to be cleaned later. He then placed all the art supplies back into his tool box and sat back to look at what he had just painted.

The brushstrokes were soft yet they were at random directions, the middle of the canvas was pitch black then at some places it had some blue in it, there was purple tear like tracks running down the upper canvas. It was beautiful to look at but it gave him a sad feeling, almost lonely.

Was Hanataro lonely?

Well Shunhei could guess being teased as much as he was one would feel a tad lonely but this artwork said that Hanataro was indeed very lonely. Maybe the boy was hungering for someone to love and love him back? He made his way over to the student and placed a hand on his shoulder. The raven haired teen jumped a little and turned to face his teacher.

Shunhei smiled at the nervous young man. "Your work today is good as always Hanataro. Well done." He complimented the younger man who got a slight blush.

"T-thank you…" he said as he stood up and stretched a little. The brunette nodded and waved his student off. "Bye now walk safely!" he called after the shorter male

"Bye bye sir!" Hanataro said over his shoulder with a wave.

When he was outside he decided to just go home as quickly as he could. He scurried off without noticing the dark leers he was getting form some male students. He was almost near his place when he was grabbed into a closed down shop, he had no time to even squeak as he was pushed to the ground.

His mouth was covered with a hand, he yelled through it but it was pointless. He didn't lie down just taking it, he thrashed and kicked. He got lucky and kicked the one over him where it counted. He scrambled up to his feet and ran back further into the shop, what neither he nor his pursuers expected was for the very floor Hanataro ran on would collapse under his weight.

With a yell he fell to the basement of the building. He landed on something hard and passed out due to the hit his head took.

The two boys looked down and saw that the smaller male wasn't moving and he was lying on a black sleek looking coffin. The backed out and ran like bats out of hell. Hanataro was bleeding from the hot he took to the head, the blood dripped down the side of his face onto the coffin where there was a crucifix cut out. The blood dripped into the coffin slowly.

* * *

><p>When Hanataro opened his eyes he was in a hospital, he felt a little sick and his head was pounding. He groaned a little which notified those in the room of his awakened state. He looked around to see Momo, Isane and Kira all looking worried at him.<p>

"Hey Hana…" Kira said in a soft voice his normally droopy eyes were filled with worry. Momo and Isane weren't far off different.

Momo came closer.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she handed him a glass of water. Hanataro took it gratefully and sipped at it slowly.

"What happened? Why were you in a rundown store?" Isane asked.

"I'd like to know that as well." Came a motherly type voice that was soft and warm but could be scary. Hanataro looked to the door of the room to see Unohana standing there with a light frown on her face.

Hanataro looked down at his hands and played with his fingers, he didn't want to worry everybody more. He sighed as he looked up and saw determination in the eyes of his friends and adoptive mother. He squirmed and finally caved in. he told what happened after he left the university.

They all went wide eyed.

Hanataro frowned. "How did I get here?" he asked confused.

He noticed that the two younger girls in the room got a tint of dreaminess to their eyes. Unohana chuckled when she saw this as did Kira. A man brought you to the hospital. He said he heard a loud noise from the building and came to look in case someone got hurt. He was right. He found you at the bottom of the hole you fell in.

"He was quiet young looking… must have moved here because I have never seen him before…" Momo said with a quizzical look to her face.

"What did he look like?" Hanataro asked just to be sure he could thank the man if he ever saw him again.

Momo filled in here. "He was tall, I'd say around 6ft 1, he had… very long orange hair and these beautiful brown eyes… I didn't really get close enough to see what shade exactly, he had very pale skin and well he wore black clothes which were a little odd. It looked like something out of the renaissance period." Momo said excitedly.

"He left after I told him you would be fine." Unohana said with a smile now that she knew her adoptive son wasn't getting into trouble by his own choice. She checked his blood pressure, his temperature and changed his bandage around his head. He found out that he needed four stitches but it was a hairline wound so there wouldn't be an obvious scar.

We was kept at the hospital overnight to be safe, any head wound had the potential to be worse after a few hours. It was the middle of the night when Hanataro woke up out of the blue. His room was dark with the curtains pulled closed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He tensed when saw that someone was sitting next to him, he slowly turned his head and gasped at the god like man that was next to him.

Long orange hair fell over his shoulders as intense brown slightly angled eyes looked at him with a curious look in them.

"Feeling alright?" a smooth baritone floated out of the man's mouth and made Hanataro shiver. He looked at the man again and saw that he was wearing fancy pants with knee high boots, which colour he couldn't make out and a long sleeved puffy white button up shirt with a black vest over it. The man leaned forward and gently rubbed thumb over the wound on his head. Hanataro gasped at the feeling of the man's cold hands.

Said man pulled his hand away quickly. "I am sorry my hands must be cold." Hanataro quickly shook his head but that only jarred his head and made him moan in pain. He felt a cold hand grip his chin gently. "Now now you shouldn't move your head that quickly." He chided the smaller male. The fingers holding his chin were cold but soft and smooth.

Hanataro leaned back into his pillow when he felt a hand on the centre of his chest. The man smiled gently at him and told him to relax, he then tool Hanataro's wrist and raised it till it was even with his mouth. That was when Hanataro noticed that the man had sharpish nails. Said thumb nail was used to made a small cut on the fleshy part of the wrist over the veins.

Hanataro hissed and was about to ask what the man was doing when he brought his bleeding wrist to his lips and lapped up the blood with his tongue.

What surprised Hanataro was just how good it felt, he stifled a small moan, he looked back to the man's eyes and gasped when he saw them glowing a bright red. He was now sucking on his wrist with such an erotic face that Hanataro felt himself react much to his embarrassment. He thought that having one's blood sucked out would be painful; but the way the orangette was doing to was so good it made him shiver again and moan a little louder. He watched as the man sucking his blood's pupils dilate and almost fill in the whole eye.

The man ripped his mouth away gasping for air as if he just run a mile. He licked the last bit of blood off his lips and then made one long lick down the small cut that could have easily come from falling down the hole. The man rose and got closer to Hanataro, who gulped and he now saw the face up close. He was a painfully beautiful man.

The ma sighed and caressed his cheek. "Such strong emotions in your blood young one, I feel you loneliness though it. It is a true shame that a pure heart like yours is alone." Hanataro looked back into the eyes of the man in front of him and saw they were a dark colour again, in the darkness of the room he couldn't make out.

The man came closer and took a whiff of his hair and sighed. "I guess I have to make you forget about this…"

For some reason Hanataro panicked and gripped the man by his biceps, his mind subconsciously thought of how muscled the man was but the rest of his mind was busy trying to figure out how to get the man not to make him forget.

"No! N-no p-please don't…" Hanataro said in a low voice. The man gave a soft smile. "Ah I see this doesn't traumatise you then? What an odd human you are…" the man whispered into his ear. He felt the man's soft lips on his ear shell.

"N-no it… it didn't…" he said with a blush as he thought back to just how good it felt.

The man drew back and chuckled.

It was a rich sound that soothed Hanataro's ears.

"I see then I won't take these memories but please understand that you must keep it a secret, my being here tonight as well." He said as he looked down at Hanataro.

"T-two conditions…" Hanataro said softly.

The taller man bent down at his waist and cocked his head to the side. "And what would those two be?" he asked equally soft.

Hanataro gulped and raised his left hand in a peace sign. "One… I'd like to know your name." the man smiled again and nodded. "A respectable request. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, that is yours?"

"Hanataro Yamada…" Hanataro spoke his own name quietly. Ichigo as he now knew him to be gave a lopsided grin that revealed one of his sharp teeth. Hanataro wasn't stupid he knew what the man was the moment he saw him sucking on his wrist to get his blood as if he was dying of thirst that he was a vampire.

"So Hanataro… what is your second condition?" Ichigo whispered into his ear, Hanataro could feel that he was smirking.

This made Hanataro blush bright red. "I… want you… um… to kiss me." He whispered hiding his face behind his hands. He heard a low chuckle, next thing his hands were gently pulled away from his face. He looked into Ichigo's dark eyes.

"I can do that with the utmost pleasure." He said and leaned in to plant his pale lips over the slightly pink ones, Hanataro gave in right at the beginning. Ichigo's lips were so soft and cold. He felt a cold hand cup the side of his face tilting it to the one side to deepen the kiss. He felt a tongue swipe over his lower lip, he opened his mouth a little allowing the man entrance into his mouth. He moaned a little louder when he felt the oddly enough warm tongue rub against him, making him move it along with his own.

The kiss didn't last long as Ichigo drew back and kissed the shorter man on the forehead.

"Be safe now." He whispered and backed away keeping his eyes on Hanataro till he was engulfed in darkness.

"Good night Hanataro…" he heard the whisper before sleep tugged on his eyes, he fell asleep with the feeling of Ichigo's lips still on his own. He didn't want it to go away.

* * *

><p>Ichigo materialised on the roof of the hospital, hand to his mouth. He had to admit that the little human was rather pretty and he didn't cry or faint when he sucked his blood. In fact he seemed to like it. With a wary sigh Ichigo materialised into a large murderer of ravens. He didn't change into the normal bats. He was a very old vampire. Noble to boot.<p>

He travelled the night sky following a scent he was glad to smell. He didn't plan on waking up… ever in all honesty that's why he hid his coffin in a small shop that was busy closing its basement up. Life had gotten boring, the vampires had gotten more of a nuisance. He never believed in sucking a human dry. They didn't need that much blood.

He flew to what looked like a nice big house, it was rather old looking but well maintained. All white planked wood with white framed doors and windows, a blue door and darker green tiled roof. He went back to his human form and knocked on the door.

A man with long red hair answered the door. He sniffed once and opened his mouth to ask what the man wanted, he hadn't looked up from the book he had in his hand.

Ichigo examined the man, or vampire should he rather say. He was an inch taller than himself. Broad shoulders and musculaer. He had his long hair loose over his shoulders. Ichigo noticed tattoos on the man's forehead and neck. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt that clung to him showing the outlines of his muscled body, he had a dark green sweatpants on that hanged low on his hips.

He sniffed subtly and made a hum noise that caught the youngling's attention.

"What a young one you are, did Byakuya change you?" he asked with a cock of the head. The man froze as he smelled the air again. The orangette chuckled when the already pale man paled even more. He raised his hand in a peaceful gesture. "I'm here to see Byakuya." The man nodded and stepped back.

The house was warm inside. The foyer of the building was dimly lit as was the rest of the hallways, the room was done in dark wood with a tint of red in it. There were doors on each side, two on his left three on the right and one in front of him. There was one door opened on the right side showing a brighter lit room, Ichigo made his way closer. He stepped silently into the room that was a library.

The man he was looking for was reading with a frown, finger under his chin at a burning fireplace. Ichigo looked closer to the book he was reading and saw that it was one of his journals. "Is that really such a good read?" he said teasingly. Byakuya who was so engrossed in his lord's words jumped a mile high and turned to see the very man they were looking for.

Byakuya looked at the book he held in his hands. It was a dark brown leather book with neat beautiful handwriting inside. His lord always kept these filling them with his thoughts. It was the last one the young lord wrote in before he suddenly vanished. He wrote that he was growing annoyed with the vampire's constant need to kill the humans when they feed. He also wrote that he was lonely and that no one caught his eye. He just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.

Now his master had woken up himself. After 500 years of sleep. The man was still as beautiful as he remembered with mid thigh long hair that was on the spiky side on the top. He had his pants on that he had the last time he was seen.

His lord looked around and sighed.

"How long have I been sleeping everything looks so different." He commented as Renji came in with two classes of red liquid inside. Ichigo's nose caught the scent of blood easily. He picked up the glass and smelled it like it was a wine.

"Ah I see you have kept up with my ideals." He said as an afterthought as he tipped his head back and drank the blood, a tinkle of blood ran down from the corner of his lips down his chin. Both men swallowed at the erotic sight of it.

Sighing happily he placed the glass back on the tray and took the second one.

"It had been five hundred years more or less my lord." Byakuya said as Ichigo moved to the front of the fireplace.

"Mm… seems I'll be needing your memories." Ichigo said downing the glass and sitting it one the fireplace's mantle.

"I will however not need anything more." Ichigo said which shocked Byakuya. They did it often enough. His lord would need blood and he would feed then on him but it never stayed just feeding. Sex was always there.

Ichigo chuckled and pointed to the red head who blushed bright red. Almost as red as his hair.

"I can smell both your scent on each other. I will not touch what has been claimed it is the laws I live by. Your blood will be enough. Your red head lover here can help you afterwards." Ichigo closed in on the raven who stood still as his master came closer.

"I will only need enough to carry your memories of important happenings while I was asleep." Ichigo commanded. Byakuya nodded and turned his head in Renji's direction. They locked eyes. He filled his mind with all his master should need. It would take more than one feeding to do this, his lord was also 500 years bloodless which meant he had to get a large amount of blood in.

He gasped when he felt his lord's nail cut down his neck. Ichigo never once drew blood from a bite unless you were a lover. He never had one as far as he knew so he didn't understand why but he accepted how his lord wanted it to be done. He couldn't hold back the moan as he felt his lord's cold lips touch his neck, he felt the warm tongue run up the cut making it bleed more as well as picking up his heart rate.

Then the feeing came, he felt Ichigo's hands on his lower back and neck to keep him in place. He allowed the orangette to drink from him supplying him with the newest information that was necessary to live in the everyday life he was bound to join now.

He locked eyes with Renji again after he closed his eyes thinking of all the needed things his lord would need. The red head was gawking at them. He knew that his master had a way with drinking blood in a very erotic way.

Renji couldn't believe his red brown eyes.

He was just helping his vampire sire and love rot find his missing master when the man just comes and walks in. he found it hard to believe that the beauty in front of him was only a little few years younger than his master who was nearly a thousand years old.

The man looked like he stepped out of a renaissance painting. His hair was so long and vibrant, his master was a few inches shorter than his master and was clinging to the white shirt for dear life while he held his eyes. They were standing in front of the fire so they were outlined with a warm glow that lit up the long orange strands even more. It was such an erotic that Renji just wanted them to finish. He was rather painfully hard here.

Finally Ichigo released the raven's neck with one last lick to help heal.

"Thank you Byakuya, you two can go. I will be up a little while. I have some thinking to do." Ichigo spoke as he gently handed the over stimulated vampire elder to his younger lover.

The two moved out of the room and closed the door.

Ichigo took Byakuya's seat and picked up his journal and started to read it from the beginning.

Yet all he could think about was the young male lying in a hospital bed and the feeling of lonliness he got from his blood as well as the few images of someone, whe couldnt make out rasing his hand as if to hurt Hanataro. The thought made a possessive growl rumble out of his chest. He stopped and blinked at the feeling. It was odd but not unwelcomed.

He huffed.

Maybe he finally found someone to bite?

* * *

><p>Hanataro woke up the next morning feeling rather refreshed. It was odd… he sighed when he remembered last night. The feeling of cold lips on his wrist.<p>

The door opened and Unohana came in smiling when she saw her son wake.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently. Hanataro did a mental check. His head didn't hurt. His wrist was fine he was just a bit hungry.

"I'm hungry but otherwise I'm good." He relied with a smile. Unohana smiled back and nodded. She left the room and came back with a tray. It was standard hospital food so it wasn't very tasty but Hanataro was thankful for any food he got at the moment.

Unohana watched pleased as her son ate his entire breakfast. Soon his friends came to take him home as Unohana was still on shift. They drove in Kira's car with the radio playing the newest single of some band. No one really cared in the car.

"So it's vacation time, winter break before the new term starts." Kira said out loud.

Isane smiled and looked to Hanataro who still had a bandage around his head. He had to keep that style of bandage for a week then he could go with just a band-aid.

They drove to a coffee shop and got out to grab some tasty coffee and treat. They sat around a table chatting happily. Hanataro wasn't feeling as lonely as he normally did but he still had the feeling of hollowness in his chest.

Momo sighed and looked to Hanataro. "You know Hana the man who brought you in was very worried about you. It would be so sweet if you two could meet again…" she gave a dreamy sigh and rested her chin on both her hands on the table looking off into the distance.

Isane chuckled with her hand in front of her mouth. "I have to agree with Momo, you did look rather cute in his arms if you discount the blood that was dripping down your face…" she commented.

"Such a shame he didn't leave his name…" Momo sighed again looking a little down. Hanataro knew that she wanted to play matchmaker.

What they didn't know was that Hanataro really really wanted to see Ichigo again.

The man was so regal and elegant yet he handled Hanataro with respect. He also allowed Hanataro to keep his memories. He could only hope that somehow that would get Ichigo to come back to him, he got the oddest desire to be needed by the vampire and het had just met the man.

It was confusing but he couldn't get that feeling out of his head when Ichigo sucked out his blood. It felt like he was on fire and hypersensitive. Was it love at first sight for him? Was it because that Ichigo saved him? He wasn't sure but he wanted to know the other male more. So badly that it hurt.

He sighed and watched as his friends bantered and joked at how Ichigo and he would make the perfect gay couple. He smiled silently wishing it was so.

* * *

><p><strong>This is um… yeah I dunno I just hope this interest you all and that you'll keep watching and reading!<strong>

**More shall be revealed!**


	2. Shopping and… blood anyone?

**Hello there! **

**New chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Shopping and… blood anyone?<strong>

When Byakuya and Renji came down the next day it was late afternoon. They would have woken up earlier but well Renji just couldn't believe how aroused it made Byakuya to get his blood sucked from Ichigo. Was something in his saliva?

They entered the library to see Ichigo still awake and also… shirtless. He was looking at the white shirt he had woken up in. He had his back to them with his hair over his shoulder as if he was combing it. The man was pale, smooth milky skin that wrapped around strong shoulders and tightly packed muscles.

"I need new clothes…" Ichigo mumbled as he turned to face them, his hair remained on his shoulder as they saw the expanse of his torso. Just like his back he was wrapped around beautifully sculpted muscles. He had the classical near paper white skin. Brown eyes locked with deep grey.

"I assume the funds I had are still of use and if you sold the estate there should be some money." Ichigo inquired as he placed the shirt on the back of the chair with his vest. He could wear the vest but the shirt was not suitable for this time and style.

With a flick Ichigo's hand his hair fell down his back swaying a little before settling.

He looked back to Byakuya clearly expecting an answer, to which Byakuya nodded. "I made sure that there would be enough money to support you with ease. I didn't expect the manor to get the price it did. It sold well over what it was worth but then again it's an authentic building of the 1400's that was well cared for."

Ichigo smiled and looked off out the window.

"Renji?" Ichigo's voice broke the silence.

"Yes… um… Ichigo, sir?"

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. "Please just call me Ichigo… and may I borrow a shirt please?" Renji looked at Ichigo with big eyes before nodding and darting off to his room to find a shirt that would suit the man's lower outfit.

Ichigo watched as Renji ran out the room and chuckled. "He is rather energetic." Byakuya looked back and gave a small fond smile. "He is, he is still a fledgling."

Ichigo arched a brow at that. A fledgling. Well he seemed to have easily grown accustomed to life as a vampire. Not that it's all that difficult. The legends about garlic, sun and crucifixes are all tales humans made to feel better. Less scared.

A few minutes later Renji came in with three shirts in his hand and a sheepish smile. He was rather adorable, Ichigo could see why Byakuya had taken a liking to the red head. The red head handed over the three shirts.

"I didn't know which one you would want so I brought three choices…" he hurriedly explained but calmed down when a motioned for him to slow down and breathe. He sets the shirts down open on the large table in the middle of the room. One shirt was a white button up shirt more to the current decade's style. He didn't really want to wear it. He never liked the stuffy button ups. The other one was a loose looking long sleeved v neck.

Renji gasped and tried to take the third shirt back. "Oops I took the wrong shirt…"

"I like it." Ichigo shocked them both.

It was a dark blue shirt nearing black with small rips all along the sleeves that had a black mesh see through fabric to fill the holes, the shirt would sit a little snug but Ichigo had nothing to hide. It would look well with his rather tight pants and black knee high boots.

Byakuya couldn't hide the smirk that grew on his face. His lord was always an odd one, ne never licked dressing in the latest fashion when he was awake. With a shrug Ichigo pulled the shirt over his head, he then pulled his long masses of hair out of the shirt to fall back down near the middle of his thighs. He spread his finger over his stomach flattening the shirt down a little. As he did this, his face took on a thoughtful look.

Both men wondered what on this earth could get a reaction on the man's face. It was the softest look Byakuya had ever seen on the normally blank face. With a nod Ichigo looked back up with said blank face.

"I need my own clothes and necessities." Ichigo said in a bored tone. Shopping when he was still awake was rather boring he hoped that at least changed.

Ichigo had spent the night going thought the memories Byakuya gave him. Some things seemed odd to him like brushing teeth and things called cars. He went though the memories where Byakuya explained in pictures as to what cars were. He understood on a basic level. Things like most common household appliances were also involved like a stove and toaster.

Byakuya motioned with his hand that Ichigo should follow.

They made their way to the side of the house where the stables would have been. When the garage door opened to show a sleek BMW 2014 in chrome silver, Ichigo walked around the car with a pensive look on his face.

"This is much better than a horse." He said with a mirthful laugh. Byakuya chuckled while Renji just grinned. "She's my baby…" he said softly as he moved to the driver's seat. Byakuya indicated to either one of the back seats. Ichigo chose the one being the driver's side to the left.

Byakuya got into the passenger seat next to Renji. They then drove towards the city.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya asked after a while.

Ichigo made a humming noise to tell he's listening.

"Don't you need more blood? You have been asleep for over 500 years, surely my blood alone and the little it took to wake you up, was can't be enough." Byakuya watched over his shoulder as Ichigo looked out of the window, his elbow was resting against the arm rest with his chin held by his hand.

Again the fond thoughtful look spread its way over the handsome face.

"I had my fill before I came, I will need it later but that can wait. I am after all good at keeping the hunger at bay. He could feel the pin prick like feeling at his throat already but he ignored it. If it becomes too bad he can just ask either vampire males to supply with just enough to keep it at bay again.

His thoughts went back to the petite raven haired male again. He sighed softly and wondered how said male was doing. He didn't seem to notice dark grey eyes flashing to him now and again.

If Byakuya didn't know any better he would say that his master looked… in love?

They reached the mall, Ichigo went through the memories Byakuya gave him, they were of shops, places to get food and just communicate with other people. They got out of the car and went inside the large mall. They spent they time wisely going into shops, getting what he needed and nothing more. He bought a lot of clothes but then again he had plans.

When they stopped to drink something called coffee, Ichigo asked his questions.

"Tell me… what is this university teach?" Ichigo asked as he looked over at the people passing by. They all smelled different. The smell of something bitter waffed in the air, he looked down and saw a small cup with dark brown almost black liquid with steam coming off of it. Ichigo looked at with interest.

Byakuya couldn't hold back the smirk while Renji tried to hold back a chuckle. The way the man was looking at the simple cup of coffee was like a small child looking at something new for the first time.

"I suggest taking a small sip and see what you think. If you don't like it you can alter it to your liking." Byakuya suggested as he poured milk and two sugars into his coffee and stirred it. Renji just added three sugars and stirred.

Ichigo picked up the cup and took a small sip. He was surprised by how much he liked the bitter taste but he wanted it more… creamy? He frowned and looked down at the milk holder. With a shrug he added some milk and used the spoon next to the cup to stir the milk in like he saw Byakuya and Renji do a few moments ago. He picked up the cup and tasted it again. Better.

He liked the bitterness of the coffee. He wanted to add sugar into it but decided not to. He liked his tea sweet. That was a done deal.

After they enjoyed their coffee they strolled around the mall to see what would gain the orange haired man's attention first. They walked close to a music shop where Ichigo paused mid step and look over to the dark painted store. He walked into the shop knowing that Byakuya had sensed him pause.

"Huh wouldn't have guessed a music shop." Renji looked around surprise at what the shop of choice was. Ichigo wandered around the shop with Byakuya close behind explaining what a CD was and how they worked. Ichigo would nod and pick up a random CD that caught his eye.

Renji watched amused as the store clerk gawked like an idiot at the breathtakingly beautiful men that were looking like they were deciding on what music to buy when in reality Byakuya was explaining each genre as best he could. Jazz seemed to make Ichigo frown. Pop made him huff in annoyance, classical he was familiar with so he choose a few. Rock and metal made his curious so he took a few of those as well, he asked Renji what bands he liked taking them as reverence much to the man's happiness.

Once they bought quiet a lot of CD's they finally decided to go back. Ichigo was again sitting in the back with his chin resting on his chin.

"I want to go to university." He said calmly only for the car to swerve a little yet he remained calm while Byakuya looked back to him in shock.

"What?" Ichigo asked with an arched brow. One corner of his lips rose as he tried to hide his smirk.

* * *

><p>Hanataro sighed. It was their short break before their second term started. It was his first year of university and he was enjoying the majority of it.<p>

He was sitting at their normal hang out café. All of the gang agreed to come and meet up to have a nice lunch together.

Right now he used his break to draw some random sketch he had in his mind. He started with the rough draft of the human proportions of a man, he drew the circle of the head, the short line for the neck then the smooth edged squear of the chest, the triangle of the lower pelvis area, the smaller circles of the hips, shoulders, elbows, hands, knees and feet.

He then started to add more and more detail. Without him knowing it his friends came and sat around him, they all talked softly seeing the focus the smallest mad had. It was clear that he was drawing something out of memory as he was drawing furiously, his hand moving around the page making harder more precise lines. After a half hour he was done and looked back at the drawing. He blushed when he noticed just who he drew.

Momo noticed and grabbed the book from the still blushing artist.

Momo's mouth hit the ground.

"Wow…"

She placed the book down on the table so they all could see.

It was a very detailed sketch of Ichigo in his renaissance clothes in a more fitting scene. He was looking off to the side with unfocused eyes and a small frown. He had this image sitting in his head after he saw Ichigo the first time. His hair was loosely laid over his shoulders and chair he was sitting in, one hand was gripping the arm rest of the chair while the other held his chin.

"This is the guy who brought you in! That beauty of a man…" Momo sighed again but frowned.

"How do you know what he looks like?" She turned to look at Hanataro but she and Isane saw only shock. "It… does?" he asked using the shock that really was there but for a different reason. He was cursing himself in the inside. He didn't mean to draw Ichigo he didn't!

Dammit…

Isane looked closer and nodded her head. "Yes that looks just like him. You probably woke up while he was carrying you and saw him and without knowing it just drew what you saw." She summarised. Hanataro shrugged and grabbed his milkshake and sat back in his seat with both hands around the blue milkshake.

He looked and saw that some of Momo and Isane's friends he had met when he joined university had also joined them were looking at the picture.

There was Rangiku Matsumoto, the model worthy spice pumpkin blonde with icy blue eyes was near drooling at the picture. "Wow now that looks like a man…" She was wearing a rather low cut dark blue shirt with a cream blazer over it that was buttoned at her waist, she had a pink scarf loosely hanging around her neck. The man next to her gave the picture a frown. It was one that was like he was trying to figure out where he saw the man in the picture. He looked and looked but nothing clicked. He thought that if the picture was coloured he might remember.

The man's name was Shūhei Hisagi, he was a good looking male with on the pale side skin, longish black hair and three scars running down the side of his face. He also had a 69 tattoo on the opposite side of his face. Hanataro wanted to asked but he kept himself from asking. Next to him was Izuru Kira, he was a droopy pale male with blonde hair, it was short in the back but had one side of his face hidden. Both men wore similar clothes oddly enough. They kept it simple with normal jeans, sneakers and warm hoody or warm long brown jacket.

He too was looking at the picture with a small frown, yet he voiced why.

"He looks familiar." Hisagi looked at him and nodded barely.

The raven pushed the book back to the raven opposite him. "Can you colour it in?"

Hanataro nodded and gathered his colour pencils and put away his grey ones. He gathered the book back onto his lap and started to gently place colour where it was needed. He made Ichigo's skin a smooth milky white with the soft glow of the sun that was shining, the dark red of his coat he drew for Ichigo with the gold embellishments, the table at Ichigo's lower part cut off the picture. The last thing he coloured where the eyes he had paid special attention to. He made them glow a little from the sun that shone in them making the look more warm caramel honey than caramel brown.

What Hanataro didn't know what that the sun was just starting to set lower in the sky, the angle of the sun allowed the warm glow of the sun shine down onto him, his whole being was ringed with a glow of soft yellow, what else he failed to notice was the soft smile that graced his face white he drew they eyes of the man who saved him.

What they all failed to notice was three leering eyes staring directly at Hanataro like a piece of meat to a starving dog.

When he was done he handed the book back to Hisagi. The rest were looking at the picture in awe, except for the two pail men. Hanataro watched their faces very carefully. Both their eyes went wide before they snapped to his. He held out his finger against his lips in a 'shhh' motion.

They both nodded. They seemed excited when they finally figured out who the man in the picture was. Rangiku looked up at Hisagi.

"So do you know him?"

Hisagi nodded. "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. He is an old childhood friend of Kira and I, we lost contact with him around five years ago…" Kira smiled as he knew that there needed two zeros behind that five. They chatted the rest of the afternoon away. It was rather fun.

When they all started to walk home Hisagi and Kira offered to walk him home seeing as they live close by. Hanataro agreed gratefully with a vigorous nod. They laughed and walked on as the sun settled down for the night.

"So how did you meet Ichigo? We hear he saved you." Hisagi asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Hanataro stopped and looked back and forth between the two me. "I um… promised I wouldn't tell.." Hanataro looked to the side as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Both men went wide eyed again. "He drank from you?" Kira choked out. Hanataro jumped and looked back. "Y-y-you… are y-you t-two the s-same as h-h-him?" He stuttered in shock.

Both men gave more reassuring smiles.

"Yes and no." Hanataro looked around and saw that they were close to his home. He motioned for the men to follow. When they got closer the two vampires felt something off, they walked closer to the shorter male in hopes that they could keep him safe.

If Ichigo fed off of him it meant that the lord vampire liked the human, maybe even enough to change him.

But the feeling only worsened. They felt that they were being stalked. Hunted.

They were almost at the safety of Hanataro's home when they were blocked by three men.

Hisagi sniffed and cursed.

"Fuck…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo was lounging on a roof, Renji had given him a full bag of blood that was donated. They then explained what donating blood meant. He was impressed. He sensed that he might like it here now in this age.<p>

He was thinking of what Byakuya said after he told them, he wanted to join the university. Byakuya had asked what he wanted to study, Ichigo replied that either music or art he didn't know. Byakuya looked thoughtful for a few minutes after that he nodded and said that he would make the arrangements. Apparently vampires had more power in the human world.

Or should he say that the Central 46 group had more power. His relationship with that group was never good yet never bad, they knew that he was not one to be messed with. They luckily agreed with his views of humans but he knew it was for different reasons.

Well if they had power getting an ID and such would be easy enough. Luckily the university students had a break now.

Now all he had to do was wait for Byakuya to do his thing.

He jumped off the roof and landed neatly on the ground next to the house. He was on edge. Uneasy. He walked down the hill down to the city. As he walked he morphed into the murder of ravens. As they swarmed the sky making those who were out look up in shock at the massive amount of black ravens. Ichigo flew through the air in this manner, over the city. He went closer to where his gut told him to go. The murder of ravens suddenly became eerily silent. They flew with the small flaps of wings, they got closer and closer. The eyes of the ravens saw the scene. Three males were surrounded by three other men; the surrounded men were protecting the smallest male. The ravens flocked to a sitting place all over. They watched and observed the scene with beady black eyes.

The three men surrounding the other three started to get creeped out. They smelled of humans. So did the smallest. When the smell finally registered in Ichigo's head all the ravens gave an angry caw. He smelled it. Spilled blood. All three men in the middle were bleeding, not strongly by the weakness of the smell. He looked at the two vampires and smelled that they were old. Their scents were familiar, it could be that they were in his group before he went to sleep. That must be why they were not killing the humans.

The ravens cawed again making everyone jump. The ravens started to one by one fly into the sky and circle the group. They all looked up and tried to see the ravens but the night sky made it hard. The vampires saw perfectly. The birds flew closer and closer to each other till they were a mass of black blur before they lowered to the ground. When they reached the ground the black blur morphed into one big blur until orange caught their eye. The left over birds exploded in a puff of black smoke.

There stood Ichigo Kurosaki with a pissed off look on his face that promised pain. He looked at Hanataro and motioned him over. The little man hissed and came over. Both vampires watched as Ichigo's brown hues narrow. When Hanataro was close enough the taller man enclosed him in his arms embracing him.

He was still wearing the clothes he wore to the mall. Hanataro couldn't believe how safe he felt in the arms of a vampire. One that was so handsome and warm yet cold.

"Don't look behind you no matter what okay?" Hanataro heard Ichigo whisper. He nodded his head and felt how Ichigo's cold hands moved up from his back to settle over his ears muffling all the sounds around him.

Hisagi and Kira watched as they vampire lord sneer at the humans.

"I am against killing humans without cause but you three have given me more than enough cause." He motioned for Hisagi and Kira to come closer. "Make sure he hears nothing or as little as possible." He ordered with a growl and made his way over to the paralyzed humans.

"I am in fact actually still short on blood you see… 500 years of slumber does that to a guy…" he moved too quickly for the first human who wore a puffed up winter jacket in white, brown pants, a red knitted beanie and white sneakers.

Ichigo didn't even care for their faces. They would be dust soon. One reason he never bites unless he needs to.

His teeth sunk into the throat of the first male, he moaned loudly as the taste of blood gushing into his mouth. He hums as he drinks, blood was dripping down his chin down his neck.

After a few minutes he released the body and watched as it turned to ash and break apart. Hisagi and Kira were gawking like idiots. Hanataro was looking at their faces. He wanted to look behind him so badly. He heard a muffled scream that was cut short.

Ichigo incapacitated the two humans before they could run. Their friend being turned into ash broke them out of their shock. Ichigo took his time on the second sucking all the blood out in a few minutes. He moaned and connected his eyes with the back of Hanataro's head. He saw the man shiver. He dropped the second body as it turned into ash.

Ichigo lifted the third body and tilted the head back of the man who wore a black long coat and green skinny jeans with odd looking boots. He shrugged and looked at the man's skinny neck. He licked the neck quickly to allow the blood to pump faster, he then bit deeply into the neck. Deeper than needed but he was still angry that Hanataro was hurt. He looked over to the man and saw that he had accidently moved into the man's line of sight.

He was however shocked to see no fear, no disgust only curiosity. He held Hanataro's pretty blue eyes as he drained the man of blood. He could feel his entire chin was most likely covered in blood as was his neck. He dropped the man who burst into an ash cloud as he hit the ground.

He licked is lips and watched as Hanataro shiver.

He moved closer and saw much to his happiness that Hanataro didn't shy away, didn't try to hide but turned in Hisagi's hold that slackened making him hear normally again.

"This is what I am. I drink blood, I need blood to survive. I don't kill humans unless I need to. These bastards… they hurt you… I… Are you okay?" he asked looking at the slightly trembling man. He was shivering while holding himself. Ichigo saw that he was only wearing a long sleeve shirt. He looked around and saw a lone coat on the ground. He moved to pick it up. It was soaked.

"Damn no use…" He walked back and wrapped Hanataro in his arms. He sighed and looked at the two other vampires who had remained quiet until they noticed they had Ichigo's attention. They quickly kneeled on one knee with their heads bowed.

"Lord Kurosaki…"

Hanataro was confused at the sudden formality and the 'Lord' part before Ichigo's name. Was Ichigo a noble vampire?

Their heads snapped up when they heard laughter, it was from Ichigo. He smiled at Hanataro before looking up at them. Hanataro felt his cheeks burn and his head kick up its pace hammering against his chest.

"Please rise. I need no formalities. I don't think our old traditions will work in today's time." Ichigo said with a charming smile. Both vampires blushed a little because of the smile aimed at them. They looked down at Hanataro who was starting to shiver even more. Ichigo frowned at this, with a tsk he swooped down and had Hanataro in a princess hold.

Hanataro blushed bright red but didn't struggle against the hold, in fact he snuggled into the hold more. His eyes grew droopy the moment he settled down. Ichigo looked down at his with a fond look that neither vampires missed but smiled as well.

Their lord had always been alone. It was time that the man found someone to hold close. Hanataro was a gentle person. Ichigo may be a very powerful vampire lord but he surprised many with how gentle he could be and how non hateful he acted towards humans.

"I'm taking him home. Thank you for what you did. I will not forget this." Hanataro looked up at the still bloody Ichigo when he felt Ichigo's hold tighten. Both men nodded and turned to leave.

Ichigo looked into Hanataro's blue eyes and gave a playful grin.

"So where to?" He asked as he looked around.

Hanataro did the same to get his bearings. He told Ichigo when to turn and so forth until they came to a cozy looking small apartment building. In total it would have around six apartments. It was nice and well kept. Ichigo carried Hanataro up the stairs till they were on the fourth floor.

Ichigo gently lowered Hanataro back onto his feet. Hanataro was glad that his bag had somehow stayed on his frame, it almost fell off a few times like when his coat was ripped off of him.

Hanataro urged Ichigo to quickly enter the apartment. Just as he closed and locked the door he heard his neighbour's open. He took a deep breath and turned to Ichigo who was looking around his apartment building with curiosity. He didn't touch anything but he did get up and close to most paintings hanging all over the place.

"Ichigo?" Hanataro asked timidly but tensed when amber eyes flicked over to him. The look in the eyes made him relax, they were warm and inquisitive.

"Yes?" Hanataro shuffled where he stood.

"Um I assume you would like to get clean?" Hanataro asked timidly. He had no idea what the sight of blood didn't freak him out or seeing Ichigo drain someone dry till they turned to ash. He didn't know but all he could look at was those beautiful eyes that turned crimson when he drank blood.

Ichigo scratched his chin that was now covered in dry blood, the darkness of it made him look all the more pale. He chuckled and looked down at himself. "I would yes but I have no change of clothing with me." Hanataro hummed and went into the kitchen area with Ichigo following. Hanataro opened a tall cupboard and tried to reach for a box at the top. He froze when he felt a hard torso pressing against his back, he shivered at the feeling and watched as Ichigo's tall frame easily retrieve the box and step back.

He handed the box to the smaller male with a soft smile.

Hanataro returned the smile and lowered the box to the ground. He failed to see the slighty shocked face of Ichigo when he smiled back. Ichigo had to admit the man was gorgeous when he smiled like that; it was a soft one almost gentle. He opened it and shuffled the content inside till he produced clothes. They were things like sweatpants, large t shirts and what looked like a big hoody.

Ichigo looked on confused. "Whose clothes are these?" Ichigo asked as he held the long sleeve t shirt to his chest to see that it was just a bit too big for him. He wasn't small by any means but this person was clearly taller.

"I had a roommate for a few weeks but well he had to leave for some odd reason but he didn't take all his stuff. I have other male friends that sleep over like Hisagi and Kira when they drink too much on a night out…" Hanataro frowned and looked up at Ichigo with a questioning look in his blue eyes. "Can Vampires even get drunk?"

Ichigo chuckled and nodded his head. "If we drink from a drunk person yes we get the effects of having too many drinks." Ichigo remembered how the younger vampires would get their target human drunk, suck their blood and get drunk alongside with them.

Was very amusing.

Ichigo chose some sweats, and the long sleeve shirt he had in his hand. He looked to Hanataro as to where the bathroom was. The petite male nodded and quickly stuffed the left over clothes back into the box and carried it to the counter. He then went on walking out the kitchen into the front door area where another hall led to three doors.

Hanataro moved to the second door and opened the door for the blood covered vampire. Ichigo took in the neat bathroom, it was a classical all white bathroom with a shower bath duo, toilet and sink with toothbrush and toothpaste in a cup next to it with dark green towels where they needed to be.

Ichigo turned around and gave Hanataro a smile that he got back in return. "I won't be long. After I am done I want to check you over if I may." Ichigo said with a slight tilt of the head Hanataro blushed crimson but nodded. He felt a few painful areas around his body he had yet to check, in fact he was still numb from the coldness of the snow when we was pushed down onto the snow covered ground.

Hanataro walked away to the kitchen when Ichigo nodded and closed the door softly. He filled the kettle in the standard white tiled and cherry wood kitchen. It was on the small side but he lived alone so he didn't need more space. He heard the shower go on. His mind suddenly supplied him an image of a very naked Ichigo. He could just imagine the muscles of the hard chest and stomach he felt against him. The man had long limbs that weren't overly muscular but toned and strong.

Hanataro blushed even brighter when his mind wondered what was between those two long legs… was all of Ichigo long and strong?

He shook his head violently to get the images out of head cursing his picture mind. He sighed and lit the gas hob of the stove with the kettle on. He took out two cups and placed tea bags in each. He wondered if he should have asked first but shrugged. He wouldn't add milk or sugar till the man was out the shower. He leaned back against the counter where it touched the middle of his back. He let out a startled yelp of pain that he muffled with his hand. His eyes watered as he reached back with his hand to the now suddenly sore area of his middle back.

It was this scene Ichigo walked into looking slightly worried; yes he had heard the yelp. He luckily was just about to get out of the shower. He only had his pants on with his hair just slightly wet. He had rubbed it vigorously. He watched as Hanataro try to stay up right. He moved closer slowly as he noticed that he was not yet noticed himself. Hanataro jumped and moaned in pain at the action when he felt a slightly cold hand on his shoulder.

He looked over to Ichigo and gasped. His imagination didn't do Ichigo any justice. That was the most beautiful torso he had ever seen. It wasn't bulging like a body builder's but was so clean cut and toned that Hanataro forgot about his back for a few seconds.

Ichigo didn't notice as he was too busy looking at where Hanataro's hand was. Ichigo moved his hand onto Hanataro's, he gently moved it away and with his other hand made the man turn. He slowly as if not to spook the smaller man lifted up the shirt. He couldn't hold back his gasp. An ugly long bruise was busy forming over Hantaro's mid back. It was already turning a nasty purple blue. He gently ran his fingertips over the bruise but jolted his hand back when Hanataro gasped.

"Y-your h-hands are cold silly." Hanataro explained. Ichigo released a relieved sigh.

"You have a nasty bruise on your back, you won't be able to lie on your back for a while." Ichigo explained as he let the shirt drop but not fully he slowly guided his hands underneath the shirt and raised it, Hanataro lifted his arms to allow the shirt to come off. It was the most intimate thing Hanataro had ever done to him.

But it was just then when the kettle screeched. Hanataro jumped and looked over to the screaming kettle.

Hanataro looked over to Ichigo and tried…and failed to look down at the man's chest before his eyes shot to brown hues. He gave a sheepish smile as Ichigo's longer limbs pulled the kettle off and turned the hub off.

"Tea?" Hanataro asked with a tilted head.

Ichigo chuckled and smiled. "Yes please, no milk and two sugars."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay <strong>

**New chapter will be up soon as it is done, hope this is okay!**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Art supplies with a side snack

**New chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Art supplies with a side snack<strong>

Hanataro woke up with a start. He sat up too quickly and moaned as his head made him dizzy with too much blood rushing through it. He looked up as he heard his door open. Ichigo stood there with a worried look.

The raven gave a small smile ease Ichigo's worry.

"Stood too quickly." He explained. Ichigo sighed in relief and came closer. He sat next to Hanataro and pulled him closer gently onto his lap with his back facing him. Ichigo lifted Hanataro's pyjama top a little to view the bruise. It was a lot worse in colouring now. Ichigo frowned and dropped the shirt, he turned Hanataro easily so that he was facing him. The small raven haired male was now sitting very close to Ichigo's crotch. Hanataro however didn't notice as he was enchanted by serious brown eyes.

"What happened that you got this bruise?"

Hanataro looked down at his hands that he rested on Ichigo's hard chest. He could feel a heartbeat underneath. It was extremely slow though.

"Well one of them came at me and Hisagi stood in his way. The guy couldn't stop in time so he skidded and slammed into Hisagi and in turn slammed into me making me hit the fence I was standing in front of." Hanataro gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

Ichigo had a look in his eyes that told Hanataro that he was still worried. Hanataro looked back down at his hands, his hands were so small on Ichigo's chest. Over where Ichigo's heart was, was rather warm but around it the skin got colder.

Ichigo's cold hands moved over his, the size difference made a small smile crawl on Hanataro's face. He looked back to Ichigo and cocked his head to the side. "I'm sorry but I usually get into such messes…" he didn't finish his sentence when he saw Ichigo looking at him mouth agape.

"T-that is rather worrisome Hanataro. I will worry more now." Ichigo admitted as his hands moved to Hanataro's shoulders, his thumbs gently rubbed the smaller man's shoulders. Hanataro looked a little flustered at the red head's words.

There was a knock at the door, Hanataro scrambled off Ichigo's lap and walked to the front door. Ichigo stood up and went to the living room. He sat on the couch and got comfy, he leaned back in the seat and crossed his felt leg by the ankle over his right leg's knee. His arms were resting on the back of the couch.

He heard Hanataro give a large loud 'eep' and run back into the room. He looked to see Hanataro fly onto the couch and under his arm. There was an amused chuckled.

Ichigo had a smile on his face while he ran a soothing hand up and down Hanataro's back. The blue eyed male watched as the red head from a few days ago and raven haired man walk in calmly. He heard the door close.

A small petite woman came in next, she was just as pale as the other raven haired man with just as emotionless aloof stare, they looked similar with longish black hair and deep coloured eyes and hers were a deep indigo. She gave him one look and suddenly squealed scaring the red head male next to her. She ran over and landed on her knees in front of him.

"Oh my gosh you are so cute! Like a bunny!" the woman suddenly looked a lot friendlier but Hanataro still pressed himself closer to Ichigo who laughed softly.

She chuckled. "Good choice, go for the strongest." She winked at him making him blush and look up confused at Ichigo, who in return just sighed. He moved closer to Hanataro and looked him in the eye. "I'm quickly going to go get dressed. I will explain when I come back."

Ichigo stood and opened his hand for the raven male, the male nodded and gave a duffel bag. Ichigo moved to Hanataro's room and closed the door.

Hanataro pulled his knees to his chest and looked at the three people now in his living room he started to tremble which brought a frown to the woman and red head's face.

"Hey now we're not going to hurt you. We're friends of Ichigo's we brought him some clothes." She said gently. Hanataro's brighter blues met her darker blues.

He was confused. "You're not?" he asked.

"Of course not. You have gained Ichigo's attention which is what pretty much no one could ever do." The dark haired female said with a small smile.

Hanataro looked back to the two men standing behind her. They both gave a nod. The other raven stepped closer. "Ichigo is in a sense our boss." He explained and saw the tension in the younger man melt. However a confused look took his face over.

He didn't say anything till Ichigo came back out. Hanataro had to admit that Ichigo looked like a university student now wearing a pair of skinny jeans, black plan t-shirt with a military style jacket over it and some normal black ankle high tops. He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. He moved then to sit down next to Hanataro like he had had before. Hanataro quickly resumed his spot tightly against Ichigo.

Byakuya and the rest took their seats around the living room. Ichigo ran his hand up and down the back of the small raven again to help keep him calm. He looked down at the head of black hair. Hanataro felt this and looked up into brown eyes.

"They're vampires just like me, but you can trust them. In fact I want you to trust them when I am not close at hand." He looked deeply into the pretty blue eyes of Hanataro. The timid raven nodded his head and looked at those around him. Now that he looked at them with a more relaxed mind he noticed that the red head looked intimidating but had a friendly goofy air around him. The small woman had a cold aura about her but yet it didn't feel mean or aloof. The oldest looking raven had a more serious look about him. Someone who didn't break rules and such.

Ichigo introduced them quickly. "Hanataro this is Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki his sister and Renji Abarai his… fledgling as well as lover." He looked to Hanataro and saw that the man had donned a nice adorable blush. He locked his eyes to Byakuya and saw that the man had a ghost of a smirk on his face when he noticed the human's blush.

Hanataro looked up at Ichigo. "And well… I know your name but WHO are you?" he asked. Ichigo looked up sideways in a thinking manner.

"I guess I'll explain it as it really is. Well we vampires have a similar rank of royalty as one could say. Rule of power and so forth. You get dukes, generals and so forth. Byakuya there is actually a general." Ichigo said pointing a finger at Byakuya who nodded.

Hanataro looked up at Ichigo.

"Then what are you if Byakuya said that you are his boss? That would make you of a higher rank…" Hanataro's sentence drifted off when he saw those serious brown eyes on his again.

"I am a to-be king I suppose…" Ichigo said with a careless shrug. "I went to sleep when my father was King, I don't know nor care if he is still in control. I have no desire to be king." Ichigo said with a growl that vibrated through his chest that Hanataro could feel.

Brown eyes looked back down at pure blue and saw that Hanataro was looking at him with an awe inspiring look. Ichigo blushed faintly and looked to the one side. Only Byakuya noticed this and was honestly shocked. The lord he had been serving for so long had never before blushed.

Could this little human be the next Vampire king's first fledgling? It was one of the few remaining things he had yet to do to gain the throne. Everyone thought the prince picky and they were correct yet that wasn't the sole reason. Ichigo wanted to know the person beforehand. Make sure that they could handle the change mentally. He didn't want a ghoul on his hands.

That and he wanted his first fledgling to be his lover. The one to stand by his side. They were not a lot of vampires since the hunters came in. The king had been their first target but somehow Ichigo put a stop to the killing of vampires. He had made a deal with the hunters.

They were the biggest vampire group, the strongest and had most vampires cowering. The deal wasn't known to him as it was secret. Ichigo said that he would one day tell but not any time soon. That was a few years before he went to sleep. They held up to their side of the deal and killed no humans. They had human donors and such. It was actually much easier to have donors than have to go out and hunt and kill the human.

Other vampire groups liked killing humans so the hunters got the okay to kill them. Any vampire that was misbehaving could be killed if they had enough evidence or in self defence.

It worked and the vampires of their group behaved themselves well as well as another group. Byakuya had originally belonged to that group but when Ichigo had saved his life of a hunter he requested to be transferred to his group and made the man's servant.

It was a long time ago.

Ichigo cleared his throat and looked back to Hanataro. "What?" he asked with a small frown when he saw the same look still on the pretty male's face.

"You… are a prince then?" he asked a little hesitant.

Ichigo rubbed his back slower. He looked into those blue eyes. "I guess…" Hanataro jumped onto his lap fully and placed his hands onto his chest as he did a while ago. "Can I please paint you?" he asked excitedly. He was jumping up and down a little bit which made Ichigo all too aware of how close the human was. The excitement was making his pulse kick up which Ichigo could hear. He gulped and gently put his hands on the male's shoulders stilling him.

He gave an airy chuckle.

The three watching vampires were shocked at how the human had gotten so close to their lord. It was pure mind-blowing. The look Ichigo gave the human was one of amusement.

"I guess so." Ichigo replied and was forced back into the couch when Hanataro who was now hugging him around the waist. His head was resting over Ichigo's heartbeat. Hanataro could hear the pulse quicken. He looked up to see Ichigo looking at him with slightly widened eyes. He felt arms snaking their way over his body. Ichigo sat up still holding Hanataro.

He laughed when he saw that even Byakuya's mouth was hanging open.

He rubbed his hands down and up Hanataro's back and that was slowly becoming addictive to Hanataro. Looking back at Byakuya who cocked his head. "How is what I asked going?" Ichigo asked looking over the raven's shoulder.

Byakuya looked to the side. Ichigo had asked a few things…

Ah now he remembered. "It is going well. When they start so will you." Ichigo gave a grin and hugged Hanataro a little tighter, he nodded. "Well then I think that will be all. Thank you for the clothes." Hanataro detached himself from Ichigo. Ichigo stood up and stretched with his hands up in the sky leaning a bit back.

Byakuya nodded and took back the duffel bag Ichigo handed with his clothes from yesterday inside. He and Hanataro watched as the three vampires left. Ichigo looked down at the younger male and smiled. "How around we go out for breakfast? My treat." Hanataro nodded his head and scurried off to his bedroom with a mantra of 'thank you' and 'yes please'.

When the raven came out Ichigo smiled. It was rather cold for a normal human. Ichigo didn't feel it as much as Hanataro did. The small male had a pair of stone washed jeans, black loafers and a nice warm black coat that ended on the knees. The male had clearly just brushed his teeth as a small bit of toothpaste was stuck on the corner of the soft looking lips. He chuckled and moved over to the black haired male. He licked the pad of his thumb and moved his finger to the corner of the raven's soft lips.

He watched as Hanataro gasp when his cold finger touched his lower lip making him open his mouth a little. Ichigo used this to wipe the small white substance from the pink corner of the soft mouth. He smiled and locked eyes with Hanataro. Blue eyes showed that they were surprised. He smiled gently and licked his thumb clean of toothpaste.

"You had toothpaste on your mouth." He smirked when the raven's cheeks blush a lovely pink. Ichigo nodded and motioned for the door.

They stepped into the cold air of the late morning. Hanataro looked to Ichigo and saw that he wasn't even shaking. All he wore was a black t-shirt and rather flimsy jacket. He looked down at Hanataro; he frowned when he saw Hanataro shiver a little. He hummed and pulled him closer. He might not have a lot body heat but he built it up quickly if he was next to something warm. It was a way of getting humans closer when it was closer. Now Ichigo was using it to keep the little human that caught his eye warm.

Hanataro noticed that Ichigo was warming up like a blanket would. He smiled and snuggled closer. He looked up and saw that Ichigo was looking around curiously.

"So where would you like to go?" he asked as he locked his brown eyes with blue hues.

Hanataro took hold of Ichigo's hand and started to pull the taller man forward, Ichigo laughed but allowed it. They entered the café Hanataro was at the day before with his friends. They sat at their regular table. A pretty looking waitress with a cute bob, red pained pouty lips, big blue eyes, high cheekbones and a large chest came with a notepad and pen. She opened her mouth to ask what they wanted but nothing came out when she caught a look at Ichigo. She was fluttering her eyelashes at Ichigo. Hanataro felt his heart sink, no way would Ichigo not go for such a pretty girl…

But no to Hanataro's surprise Ichigo looked down at the menu's drink list. "Um… I'll have… a chocolate milkshake." Brown eyes looked at Hanataro. The waitress hadn't taken her eyes off the gorgeous male in front of her. She even lowered her upper half so that more of her breasts were showing.

Again Ichigo didn't even glance.

Hanataro couldn't fight the smile that made its way onto his face. He looked down blushing slightly. "Um Bubblegum milkshake please." It was then when Ichigo looked down at the notepad and frowned when he saw that only is order was written down. "He said a bubblegum milkshake." He huffed. He didn't look up to meet her eyes that were now filled with shock. She scribbled down his order and made her way to the kitchen to place their order in.

Ichigo was looking at the menu again. "What do you suggest?" Before Hanataro could answer they both heard a call of his name. Brown and blue eyes looked to see a tall woman and a very short woman come walking closer. Both their dark eyes were wide when the saw who Hanataro was having breakfast with.

"You- you're that guy that rescued Hanataro right?" the taller woman asked.

The shorter one rolled her eyes at the taller. "Of course it's him, how many other guys has such a handsome face with such long orange hair?" Ichigo chuckled gaining all their attention. "Yes I was the one who help Hanataro out of the collapsed floor. We bumped into each other last night when he went home and I was on my way as well. He agreed to meet here today." Ichigo easily said with a shrug.

Hanataro blushed a little but nodded to the man's words. The two women gushed over this and took seats at the table for four. Ichigo didn't mind, he wanted to know more of Hanataro's life.

"Sooooo Hana…" Momo started. "Introduce us already!" She shook her arm at Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled at the amusing image the woman made. He looked over to the taller woman and saw that she was struggling to keep her laughter in as well.

Hanataro looked at Ichigo and smiled. "Ichigo this is Momo Hinamori" He pointed to the shorter girl who gave a friendly wave. "And this is Kotetsu…" He said after that pointing at the taller.

"They are my friends from university."

"Hello, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I just moved here and will be joining the university here." Ichigo said with a charming smile. The three faces of the humans gained a shocked expression. "Eh you are joining university as well?" Momo asked taking a sneak peek at Hanataro and saw joy in his pretty blue hues. It made her smile a gently smile.

Hanataro deserved someone to love him, hopefully this Ichigo will do so. She turned her attention back to said man when Isane asked him what direction he would be studying in.

Ichigo looked off to the side. "Art." He watched amused as three jaws hit the floor. "You… you're an artist like Hanataro?" Isane asked and looked back to Hanataro and saw that the man was very happy about said information. Ichigo noticed this as well and smiled gently at the raven which didn't go unnoticed by the two females. "Yes I am, I however didn't bring anything with me when I moved. It all got destroyed in a fire." Ichigo didn't really lie per say, one of his old houses with most if his finished works did burn down… it was just a few hundred years ago.

Now shocked faces looked at him. He gave a shrug. "Cooking accident." Was all he said.

The pretty waitress came with their drinks and took the girls' orders along with their food orders. "I'll have whatever he's having." Ichigo said pointing to Hanataro. The raven blushed a little and quickly hid his face behind the menu.

The two women heard Ichigo chuckle warm-heartedly. That made the women's hearts melt. They made a cute couple. The waitress cleared her throat but kept her eyes focused on Ichigo. "And that would be?" she looked over to the still hiding Hanataro. "Um… just a breakfast special please…" he mumbled. Ichigo thought that Hanataro was just being plain adorable.

The waitress nodded and looked to the two women. They decided to have the same with a coffee each. When the waitress left Hanataro peeked over his menu. "She likes you." He commented to Ichigo looking at the retreating back of the waitress.

Ichigo arched a brow and cocked his head. "She does?" he asked honestly dumbfounded. He didn't even notice. Hanataro nodded and lowered his menu down when his face finally calmed down. Ichigo suddenly had a serious face. "Mmm… such a shame." He commented back. Momo frowned. "Why do you say that?" She tried to suppress a shiver that wanted to run down her back when his lighter brown eyes met her darker ones. His eyes were so intense as if they could see straight into her soul.

"It's a shame that she wants something she can't have." He said and shrugged a shoulder as he leaned back into his chair. Isane frowned. "What she can't have?"

Ichigo smiled. "Ah I apologise I tend to speak in ways that confuse. Um… she likes me but I don't like her back… or more correctly I don't like women in that aspect." He said looking up to the side in thought. Yes he never really liked women. Even their blood wasn't as tasty as men's.

"So you're gay then?" they both asked in unison. Ichigo gave a glance at each and landed his eyes on Hanataro who looked like he didn't know how if he should say something or not. He smiled at the smaller male and gave a curt nod. "Yes I am." Hanataro blushed again and looked down.

Ichigo wanted to get the younger man to feel more confident with himself. It was clear to the vampire that the human lacked confidence.

The waitress came with their food. A plate with a nice looking mixture of scrambled eggs with bacon, tomatoes, loads of cheese and strips of chicken in was laid over a thick piece of loaf that was toasted. Ichigo hummed when he smelled all the aromas of the fresh food. He had to admit humans were good at making food.

He didn't really need to eat but he liked to. It was tasty so why not?

They ate in silence for a while before Ichigo broke the silence. "I need to get things for University, Hanataro you wouldn't mind showing me to an art store?" Ichigo asked as he crossed his knife and fork over each other on his half full plate. He didn't each much which meant his stomach was very small.

The two girls noticed this and Isane frowned a little at this.

Hanataro nodded his head with a happy smile, he wanted to spend more time with Ichigo before they had to part again. Ichigo gave a warm smile and nodded his head in thanks. He sat back and drank the rest of his milkshake. He would be needing blood soon.

They finished their breakfast and Ichigo called the waitress over who smiled at him thinking that maybe he wanted something that wasn't work related from her but to her disappointment he only asked for the bill and card machine. In his mind Ichigo was thanking Byakuya for showing him what and how to use a bank card. He didn't tell Ichigo how much was in it but he did say that it was all his money that he had kept watch over.

The waitress came with the bill and card machine. Ichigo looked down at his wallet, Byakuya had given him one of his own that he could choose from. He picked a plain black leather wallet with a clip to hold it together. He didn't have money on him but he never liked walking around with money. Which was why he liked these cards.

The orangette paid for them all much to the surprise of the women. The waitress pressed a few buttons and asked 'credit or debit?' Ichigo replied with 'debit.' The card machine was then handed to Ichigo who entered the pin with ease. He kept the machine in his hand till the slips were printed, he took out his card and slipped it back in. He handed the machine back to the waitress.

He then stood and heard the waitress gasp. He turned his head and noticed that he had to look down at the girl, she was taller than Hanataro but a lot shorter than him. He really didn't like the smell of this human. He looked back to Hanataro and smiled.

"Shall we go?" he held out a hand for Hanataro to help him up. When they walked out Ichigo had his hands clasped behind his back. Both girls found this odd as did many things. "He looks and speaks as if he's not from our century. He is so old school that it's actually pretty cool." Mom said shaking her head amazed.

"I think he suits Hana." Isane said with a smile. Momo shared the smile and nodded. "Yeah I agree." They watched as the two faded out into the distance talking, well Hanataro was talking if the hand gestures were anything to go by.

* * *

><p>Hanataro led Ichigo to the biggest art store, there were three but the one they were at now had everything they would need.<p>

"So you're really going to university and studying art?" Hanataro asked, it was just too good to be true.

Ichigo hummed as he looked around, it was so big! All the art supplies were endless and they had readymade paint! It was always such a chore to make your own paint. He looked back to Hanataro and smiled. "Yes, I had a teacher or mentor is a more suited title, she taught me a long time ago. I loved to paint when I didn't want to venture out which was many a time."

"So the story about your paintings burning down in a house?" Hanataro asked out of curiosity as he handed Ichigo a big art bag and walk down the shop's wares. "It was true, however it was a long time ago…"

Hanataro stopped when they reached paint tubes. He looked up at Ichigo. "How long were you asleep?" Ichigo chuckled and leaned over Hanataro's shoulder so he could whisper into the raven's ear. "Around 500 years I'm told. I was planning on sleeping for eternity but someone woke me up." Hanataro looked up into Ichigo's eyes only to see amusement.

"Who woke you up?" Hanataro asked as he started to pile the needed paints into the art bag for easy carrying. Ichigo lowered himself so he could whisper again into the dainty ear. "You." Hanataro shivered and spun around to face Ichigo with big eyes.

"How?" he asked rather shocked.

Ichigo chuckled warmly and tipped Hanataro's head up with a soft hand to his chin. His other hand ghosted over his still stitched wound.

"You fell on top of my coffin, the coffin had a hollow out part that looked like a crucifix, you passed out after you landed on my coffin but your blood flowed down right onto my mouth. I or my body more accurately acted on the scent. I opened my mouth allowing the small drops to fall onto my dry tongue. Thus waking me enough to regain my senses, I then saw a shadow over my coffin and well I smelled blood." Ichigo released Hanataro's chin to stroke both his cheeks with slightly warmed thumbs.

"And imagine to my surprise what I found when I opened my coffin lid enough to lift my body out? A beautiful unconscious human with a nasty wound to the head, then I look around and see that I am where I last hid my coffin only the house or former house was so degraded and worn that all I could see was the rotten wood and a very big hole in the floor above where you obviously fell from. I then lick up most of the blood for strength and any information I could get from your blood. I didn't get much information so I got out of my coffin and picked you up. The moment I set foot outside the building a noticed a woman with silver hair and friendly eyes. I called her to stop and help."

Ichigo released Hanataro's face that was blushing hotly at being called beautiful and allowed his left hand's fingers to brush over oh so soft lips. "She gave you one look and started to question me where I found you and so forth. I explained that I heard a loud noise in the abandoned building and came to look only to find you in the hole with a nasty wound on your head. She then showed me to the hospital where I had to explain myself again to a very friendly doctor." Ichigo said telling Hanataro how he then left the hospital to go and look around. He stayed near the hospital. He came back later that night to see if Hanataro was alright but the moment Ichigo saw the slumbering human he couldn't help himself.

"It's odd. I usually don't go for humans. I tend to feed of my own kind as I know they can give a little more than a human but you just keep pulling me closer and closer." Ichigo said as he followed the now very red Hanataro, he was thinking of that night in the hospital and how he reacted.

They moved around the shop and got all that the taller man would need. Ichigo paid and they were on their way to where Ichigo now lived. "Byakuya had told me that my room would be ready by now." Ichigo hummed while he carried bags that were despite how easy he lifted them, were damn heavy.

"You live with Byakuya?" Hanataro asked.

Ichigo hummed. "I suppose it would seem strange but the house is far too big for just me. Byakuya is also a servant of mine but I don't like calling him that…" Ichigo sighed as they finally reached the house. Well more manor but who was really looking?

Hanataro gawked as he was led inside. When the door closed Byakuya came in and arched a brow. "Well that is more shopping you have done in a few days than in most of your live together." Byakuya said as he took the bags from Ichigo.

"They're needed." Was all Ichigo had to say.

Renji came in after that a little out of breath with clothes askew. "Ichigo didn't comment on it but he knew that something happened between the two as he could smell the scent of sex in the air.

"I am going to show Hanataro something I think he might like in the library." Byakuya smiled as he remembered show said item to Ichigo when he came. He nodded and started to carry the art supplies to the drawing room of the house.

Hanataro jumped when he felt a hand slightly cold latch onto his, he looked up and saw Ichigo give him a sweet smile. "Come on." They made their way to the room farthest to the left wing of the building. Ichigo opened the door and gently held a hand over Hanataro's eyes.

They walked till Hanataro could hear the crackle of a fire and feel the heat of flames on his skin. The hand over his face grew warmer as well till it felt like a human hand on his face. He felt Ichigo's breath on the back of his neck.

"Okay, here." Ichigo said as he moved Hanataro to stand directly in front of the fireplace, he tiled the man's head up and took of his hand from the man's face allowing the shorter man to open his eyes.

Hanataro gasped as he saw the beautiful painting, it was of a old age street. It was a busy street with loads of people buying things; women wore clothes of that time. Men looked dapper in their clothes while a group of children were playing with a dog. It was accurate and detailed. It looked like a photo not a painting.

"I thought all my paintings were gone but Byakuya surprised me when he told me he saved one. He always liked this painting." Ichigo said as he stood next to Hanataro. The raven swirled around on his heel and looked at Ichigo in awe. "You painted this?" he asked pointing to the painting.

Ichigo laughed and nodded but the laugh turned into a cough. "Damn…" Ichigo cursed when he got his cough under control. He looked and saw that Hanataro was looking at him with large blue worry filled eyes.

"It's fine I just… need blood…" Ichigo sounded out of breathe.

Hanataro grabbed Ichigo's hand and lead him to the couch in front of the fire. "Then take some of mine. You did so before didn't you?" Hanataro looked worriedly at Ichigo whose eyes were turning red, his nostrils flared now and again.

"Fuck you smell good…" Ichigo moaned shaking his head to try and clear his mind a little.

Hanataro gulped at the sexy sound of Ichigo's voice. He gathered up some courage and slid onto Ichigo's lap. He yelped when he felt arms go around his waist haling him close to Ichigo's hard body. Ichigo sat up and looked Hanataro in the eye. "I will have to cut your skin again…"

Ichigo saw the confused look on Hanataro's face. "Why not just bite me?" he asked out of cure curiosity. Ichigo swallowed around the lump in his throat. Never before had he wanted to bite a human as much as now. "My bite is addictive. One bite ad you will want me to do it again. All vampires have… sacks of venom like a snake would but mine is a little more potent… a lot more potent." Ichigo said though pants and he trailed a lick up Hanataro's neck making said man shiver.

"That's why I want you to decide. If I bite that means you will become addicted to not just my bite but me as I will be the only one who could give it to you." Ichigo breathed into Hanataro's ear.

Ichigo pulled back with a deadly serious face.

"That and in time I will have to change you. The venom will never leave your system, it will start to build up and you will have to change in around a year. You'd be the first human I bite and the first I'd change. That is something dear to me. So if you chose to do this you will become mine." Ichigo the held Hanataro's face with both hands in a gentle hold.

"I already know more about you though your blood that most people would, I know you're a virgin." Hanataro blushed brightly making Ichigo chuckle. "I know that you are healthy with no sickness as your blood tastes clean and pure. I know of the dark emotions of loneliness that make it taste a little bitter near the end."

Hanataro was amazed. His heart fluttered, he knew that this was a big decision but Ichigo made him feel safe… and being a vampire might not be such a bad thing. He looked back into now glowing red eyes and nodded, he tilted his head to the side allowing Ichigo to see the lovely creamy skin. He could hear the pulse underneath the skin and was happily surprised to hear that it was only a little bit above the normally for the male. He was excited but not scared. He would have picked up the scent easily.

He leaned forward and gave the stretch of skin another long languid lick that made Hanataro moan softly. Ichigo smirked against Hanataro's neck which he could feel. He gasped when he felt a double sting pain that suddenly bled into an absolutely mind-blowing feeling of ecstasy. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He could feel Ichigo moan against his neck as he sucked more blood.

Hanataro gripped Ichigo's shoulders like a life line as he felt his blood start to boil. After a minute Ichigo pulled back with another lick making the blood clot. He then surprised the smaller male by picking him up and placing him on the couch. He looked up into now darkened brown eyes. They looked hungry but hunger of a different kind.

He shivered when Ichigo leaned over him and growled into his ear. "You're mine now." Hanataro nodded, he felt amazing, he felt high. He now understood Ichigo's warning. He gasp when Ichigo suddenly had his lips over his. The gasp allowed Ichigo to sneak his tongue inside and share the taste of blood on his tingue.

Hanataro moaned and arched his back.

Ichigo pulled back and smiled at Hanataro. "Yes you are now mine, and no one else will do." He said softly and rose to pick up the male bridal style.

"Let's go rest, we will talk more after a nap." Ichigo said as he carried the smaller male up a flight of stairs. Hanataro who was still somewhat high didn't notice the other two vampires. Ichigo paused looked over to the pair. Byakuya's mouth was hanging open when he saw bite marks on the smaller male's neck. Ichigo tightened his grip around his new soon to be lover.

"He agreed to it, in fact he suggested that I drink his blood and well… he is…" Ichigo frowned as he looked to the now sleeping Hanataro's face. "He makes me feel calm." Ichigo said and watched as Byakuya relax and actually smile.

"Took you a while to find someone." Was all he said as he led a still gawking Renji away. What Renji was gawking at was the sight of Ichigo with a tear of blood at the side of his mouth and the flushed look on his face. It was so sexy that the red head's brain struggled to come to terms with it.

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. He then walked to his room. He was pleased at what he saw and laid Hanataro on the bed and took off his shoes and outer layer of clothing, he then tucked the male in and undressed himself also of his outer layers and shoes. He then crawled into the bed and laid on his side while watching the slow even rise and fall of Hanataro's chest.

Yes this human would be his first fledgling as well as his lover. He frowned when he remembered that the moment he changed Hanataro he would be fit to take over his father's throne. Well he had a lover now he had at his side so it wouldn't be that terrible but he feared the reactions of those who wanted to be his lover.

He sighed and closed his eyes but snapped them opened when he felt a warm body pressed to his. He looked down and smiled. Hanataro had crept closer in his sleep. Another sign of the male's loneliness, he wrapped his arms around the smaller male and held him close as he fell into slumber with a full stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>This will not be a very long one. It's mostly just to get my creative juices flowing for my next fiction which will be a little to a much longer XD<strong>

**Anywhore well I shall be writing again and posting soon but I was a little sick as of late so sorry for the little wait… **

**Anyway Smut in next chapter so yay for you all I guess…**

**I guess this will be around six chapters or so.**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Read and review please? (OwO)**


	4. Changing paces

**Well new chapter, hope it's okay ^^, I have been sick so my brain wasn't all up to what it needed to do…**

**Anyway thank you for the reviews!**

**Ctofi1: ****Thank you for the review even though I had to translate it first XD makes me wish that I had another language under my belt other than my mother tongue and English :/**

**Elder Dragon 93:**** Thank you for your review as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Changing paces<strong>

The vacation zoomed past, in that time Ichigo and Hanataro went on more dates as Ichigo later learned what they were. He also only drank from Hanataro two more times, the rest of the time it was a bag of blood. They learned that they do in fact have a lot more in common other than a love for art.

Hanataro enjoys mostly classical music and avoids pop as it gives him headaches. He does like the rougher genre of rock and metal just not as much as Ichigo who had fallen in love with the violent and cataleptic madness of the music.

They also enjoyed reading together in the library with a crackling fire nearby for Hanataro. They went to the movies where Hanataro had to hold in his laugh at the look of awe as Ichigo stared at the silver screen, he didn't like romances as they were predictable, he enjoyed horrors much to Hanataro's horror. They both liked adventure movies and actions as any men would.

Ichigo had yet to meet the full group, all who he really needed to meet was Rangiku as he already knows Hisagi and Kira.

It was the day that university started, Ichigo was dressed in a long coat that reached his knees, black boots that came till half of his calf and black skinnies. Simply put all the black made him look very pale yet so beautiful, he was waiting at Hanataro's apartment with his art bag and a messenger bag for his paint. He didn't like the box thing Hanataro had.

Ichigo heard the sounds of feet scuffling closer, he turned around from viewing the street to smile at his boyfriend. Yes they agreed to take it slow and date. They haven't said that they loved one another because it wasn't there yet. It was obvious that the two clicked and was fond of one another but slow meant slow so that was that. They were now dating roughly a month.

Ichigo smiled at the smaller male. Hanataro wore a similar coat to Ichigo only cream with a pale blue scarf around his neck and normal jeans with some thick sole boots underneath. He was freezing but he knew that Ichigo just dressed in warm clothing to up his body temperature for him.

He reached the taller male and grabbed his hand. He gave a timid smile as Ichigo kissed the back of his hand. "Morning." The taller greeted. Hanataro echoed the greeting and tightened his grip on Ichigo's hand. They walked along the side road not breaking the silence.

They were half way to campus when Isane and Momo joined them, they had heard through Hanataro that Ichigo had indeed ask him to be his boyfriend. They had spent a large amount of time squealing and hugging the young man just because they were happy that Hanataro wouldn't be alone anymore.

The two girls walked on either side of the couple. The moment they set foot on the campus all eyes were on the couple for two reasons.

One was because who was this gorgeous man and two why was said gorgeous man holding Hanataro's hand.

Two pairs of eyes noticed said man and were wide with shock as they couldn't believe who was standing awake amongst them. They had been looking everywhere for the orange haired man and here he suddenly appears holding a human's hand.

The boys that chased after Hanataro now knew that getting Hanataro would be more difficult and the man that was holding the petite man's hand was just as stunning of a creature too. They already started with their plans. They heard that some of their friends were missing, nowhere to be found.

Every person watched as the four people split up to go to their classes, much to most surprise the two stayed together and headed for the cultural division of the campus. They were stopped by the ever loud Rangiku who literally jumped in front of the couple.

"So this is your mystery man?" She asked as she studied Ichigo. Ichigo had his hair loose so it hung over his shoulders and all over his back down to the middle of his thighs. His eyes shone with life as he had a bag of blood before he left, his skin was pale. Nothing could be done about that.

Hanataro blushed and hid his face into Ichigo's torso, it was so cute that Rangiku squealed and flailed her arms about till a silver haired man came and gently grabbed her arms and held them down. The moment the silver head looked at Ichigo he stiffened and his eyes opened to show striking blue eyes.

Ichigo arched a brow at the odd reaction, he gently took a deep breath through his nose and smelled that the man was a vampire. He knew who he was so that meant that he was either new to his clan or their friendly clan. He smiled and asked. "New?" the silver haired man relaxed and closed his eyes. Ichigo took a good look at the man, his face reminded him of a fox, he had a sharp chin and a straight nose.

The man nodded and held onto Rangiku tighter. Ichigo gave a friendly smile that made the silver haired man relax fully and regain a fox like grin too. "Mah didn' think tha I eva see ya ere." The man spoke. Ichigo chuckled and pulled Hanataro closer.

"Mmm I almost didn't but thanks to a little certain someone I decided it might be worthwhile to come out." Ichigo said and looked back to the silver haired man who was again staring at him open eyed. Ichigo knew by the reaction that they were still searching for him.

Rangiku looked confused at the silver haired man. "Gin do you know him?" she asked as Gin pulled her closer.

"No't personally but I hav herd' of him." He said looking back at Ichigo with a serious face.

"Are ya goin ta…" Ichigo cut in with a sigh. "I suppose I should."

Gin gave a big grin.

"Well it be mah pleaserah to inform those aroun' ere of your awakanin'." Gin said confusing Rangiku all the more, Gin looked to Hanataro and saw no confusion. He also saw two small pin pricks on the side of the human's neck. 'Hoo? First human ta get bitten eh? So ya will be joinin' us…' Gin said the into Hanataro's mind the moment their connected eyes.

Hanataro frozen and looked a little scared but he relaxed when Ichigo squeezed his hand. He nodded. Gin smiled a little more friendly. 'Good we need mor' good' vampires like our lord ere.' He looked to Ichigo and bowed his head.

"Come on Rangiku we gotta go ta class." The silver haired vampire dragged a reluctant pumpkin spice blond away. Ichigo looked after them and chuckled. "Seems we have gotten some strong ones in the time I was asleep. Telepathy is a rare talent." Ichigo said with a snicker as he remembered all the shit he got into using his.

They moved to the class and entered it.

Shunhei looked up when he heard more frantic whispers than normal, he looked to the door to see Hanataro and a very attractive man. He was so attractive that Shunhei considered asking him to pose for the fourth year students. He watched as the orange haired man lower his body to whisper into Hanataro's ear, the words were not dirty Shunhei thought as he saw the most sweetest happiest smile even from Hanataro spread over his face lighting up his face. He nodded and scurried off to his ease, dumped his things on the floor and went to get another easel for Ichigo.

Shunhei however kept his eyes on Ichigo, there was something… other worldly about the orange haired man, the man came closer and Shunhei could only stare as warm amber eyes locked with his dark brown ones. The man smiled and held out his hand.

"Good morning sir, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki new here." He said in a voice that was low and soothing. Shunhei smiled and grasped a cold hand and shook it. He had to arch a brow at how cold the man's hand felt but he didn't comment.

Ichigo nodded when he released his hand and watched as the man walk to Hanataro who was smiling shyly at the orange haired man.

The lesson started with a simple drawing of a pile of fruit, cliché yes but it was a good exercise to see what needed to be improved. They got till the end of the lesson which was an hour long. When they were done Shunhei came to inspect their work, he worked his way though and paused when he came to Hanataro and Ichigo. These two had talent. Hanataro had a more rouge drawing technique that was still beautiful where Ichigo had a more precise and clean. It was beautiful both men drew very good.

He nodded and gave them all the thumbs up and gave their new assignment. Ichigo read the piece of paper and smiled. "How quaint." He said softly. Shunhei heard none the less.

"How so?" He asked and watched as the man placed his paper gently into his bag to be kept safe. Warm brown eyes shined when they met with his. "I am very good at paintings of this type. I was taught a little when I was younger in neoclassicism." He said with a shrug. He packed up his things and stood. He remained where he was till Hanataro was finished. He then held out a hand for the smaller man and they made their way hand in hand out the door to their next class that was art history.

The day continued as such going to their needed classes and both showing that they were very good, history was interesting to Ichigo as it was like catch up to him rather than learning. When they day was done Ichigo walked Hanataro home, when they reached the man's apartment Ichigo bent down and gave a soft kiss to the softer lips of Hanataro.

"I will see you tomorrow. I have things I need to deal with. I'll call you tonight." Ichigo said when he pulled away just slightly to whisper the words against the soft lips he had just claimed. Hanataro nodded and gave a small smile. Ichigo watched the man enter his apartment building.

The smile he had on his face vanished then as he turned his red eyes to two figures standing in a shadowed alley.

"Come out hunters." He said in a strict voice.

Two males stepped out, one was taller than him while the other was his height. One had shocking blue hair the other hand brown hair. The brunette was taller than him by a few inches and looked ready to fall asleep. The bluenette was his height and looked more like the kind to kill and ask questions later.

The moved closer warily of the new vampire they were faced with. Ichigo scoffed and took a deep breath. His eyes snapped open and to them making the freeze. Ichigo couldn't believe it. He laughed tilting his head back in mirth.

"Seems like that my curse is still in effect if you two smell like him." Confused faces looked at Ichigo as he calmed himself down. He straightened and looked back at the young hunters.

"Yamamoto is still alive eh?" He asked tilting his head.

Both shades of blue eyes went wide.

They suddenly got into an aggressive stance. Ichigo arched a brow and chuckled.

"How do you know our leader's name?" The sleepy brunette asked, his hands were resting on two pistols while the other had his resting on a nice looking blade. Ichigo cocked his head and made a mock confused face.

"Oh I don't know probably because I was the one who gave the man his longer life?" he said and turned his face blank. "It was part of the deal we made a few hundred years ago." Both males froze.

"So it is you? Ichigo the prince soon to be king of the vampires who struck a deal with the hunters and then vanished for 500 years?" the brunette asked as he moved closer.

The bluenette followed a little after with a more wary look on his face. Ichigo nodded. "Yes I was asleep for 500 years what of it?" he asked in an annoyed voice. Both hunters frowned.

"You have no idea how worried your father is do you? He had been blaming everyone and everything each time we come back with no results." Both hunters saw the frown and guilty look over the vampire's face. A elegant hand rubbed over his face. "The idiot…" he whispered and looked up to the sky with a frown.

"Had he forgotten that I told him I was going to sleep?" he asked no one in particular. He started to laugh softly, it was so surreal for the hunters standing in front of vampire royalty. With a sigh Ichigo looked back to the two hunters.

"Mind telling my old man that I called him an old forgetful idiot, let's see if he remembers. Oh but if he does or doesn't remember doesn't really matter so give him this." Ichigo said and motioned for the brunette to make his hand into a point motion, which he did. Both hunters jumped when Ichigo's hand morphed into a black smog like substance and only for a raven bird to pop out and sit on the newly reformed hand. The raven was small. Far smaller than a normal raven but it had glowing red eyes.

The blue haired hunter looked unsure at the bird but the brunette inched this finger closer, he hissed when the bird jumped onto his finger and merged with the skin of the fleshy part of his outer hand near his pinkie finger. He looked up to see a pair of amber eyes that were filled with mirth.

"Such a harsh one that… all you have to do is hold out your hand at my father and tell him Ichigo had a message." With that said Ichigo turned on his heel and started to walk away. The blue haired man stepped forward.

"That human does he know that you're a vampire?" he asked, If Ichigo didn't know any better he would have sworn he heard concern. Ichigo turned around and gave a more gentle smile when he looked up at Hanataro's window. The smile grew when he saw said man peeking out at him. With a small wave at Hanataro Ichigo chuckled when the man blushed and waved back with a shy smile and vanished behind the curtain.

"He does, he also asked me to drink from him when I was running low. I was going to just make a small cut but he asked for a bite I explained it all to him and he still wanted it." Ichigo said finally taking off his eyes from the window and held both eyes of the hunters with his own that held a very serious look in them.

"He agreed, he will in time become one of my own, he knows this and also he is mine so harm him and I have full right to kill you." The two hunters gulped and nodded their heads.

Ichigo then gave a small smile eyes still hard and turned around to walk away.

"That was intense…" the blue haired man said with a long release of breath he didn't know he held. The brunette nodded in agreement. He looked down at the bird tattoo on his hand. "Might as well go deliver the message."

* * *

><p>The two hunters got out of their car and knocked on the house. A beautiful girl opened the door, she had dirty blonde hair that fell down her back in waves with big brown eyes. He looked up at the two hunters and smiled. "Hello Stark, Grimmjow." She greeted and stood back to allow them though.<p>

"Hey Yuzu your dad busy?" Grimmjow asked as he looked around the homely looking house. He still couldn't get over the fact that these vampires who were so strong liked to live in this house but he knew what was downstairs.

An entire manor was down below the ground.

Yuzu nodded and motioned for the basement door.

The two males opened the door and entered the small room that was around ten by ten feet long with a massive iron door on the other side of the normal looking wood door. They didn't knock, they didn't need to. They both nicked their thumb with Grimmjow's sword and smeared the small mass of blood on the door itself and watched as it shifted and opened with a loud groan.

The rushed down the stairs and past everyone who wanted to chat with them. The burst through the throne room that was busy with a meeting, both were out of breath as there were many stone corridors that had to traverse and people they had to avoid crashing into.

The room was deadly silent as both hunters took in deep gasp of breath. When the rose to their full higher they both bowed to the two men who were looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"What is the meaning of this?" An elderly looking man asked in a gruff voice, he might look old but he was far older than he appeared. Great hunter Yamamoto was the first hunter to actually talk to his target and he found out that they were rather reasonable creatures. The prince had given him some of his blood without biting, it would make his life longer but not nearly as long as a vampires.

Now said prince was missing. He hoped that these two youngsters would have something for them to come in rushing like they have. "Do you have something?" the other man in the room asked, hope lifting his voice. He was the king of vampires but funnily enough his son was far stronger but the man just didn't know it.

Both elder men sat forward when the brunette nodded and stepped closer, he pointed his finger to the king of vampires. "Ichigo has a message for you." Stark said and watched with fascination as the bird came to life and flew over to Isshin who was now in a state of paralysis. The raven stopped right in front of the king and flapped its wings to remain airborne. Isshin shakily brought his hand up for the bird to land on, the moment the bird's paws touched his skin he hissed as the bird dissolved into black smog and rush to his face.

The hunters not knowing what was happening rushed forward but were stopped but their elder's raised hand, the man was watching the now motionless man as the smog entered his mouth and nose.

After a few minutes the man blushed and gave himself a rather hard face palm. "I am an idiot yes my son. I only didn't believe this because you did it so suddenly." He sighed and suddenly burst out laughing startling everyone in ear shot. It has been a long time since the king laughed.

"Good news I assume." Yamamoto asked as he smiled slightly and huffed when the king nodded and say back. "Seems my son ran off to take a nap."

Yamamoto raised a bushy eyebrow at that. "Seeing as you vampires can sleep for a long time I assume he had been asleep for a while explaining why even my best hunter couldn't find him given their history?" he asked and watched the king's face carefully.

The man had a thoughtful look on his face. "Yes, he said he had just woken a few days ago and is currently settling in, he will be coming tonight. He said he has some news I might like." Yamamoto nodded and looked back to his two younger hunters who were trying very hard not to move, well Grimmjow was Starkk looked ready to fall asleep at any given moment.

"You two are dismissed, go do your school work." He barked and watched with an amused expression like the king as Grimmjow bolted for the door while Starkk made his way over slowly and closed the door behind him.

Both elders started to form ideas as to get the prince to finally take the throne.

Little did they know that was just what Ichigo was planning on doing.

It was later that night with a fuller throne room when the sounds of cawing ravens were heard. Everyone looked confused, everyone but for a few individuals.

Isshin had advised against standing in the middle of the room, a large circle was thus made. The doors banged open scaring the wits out of most vampires and hunters. They all watched in awe and confusion as a murder of ravens came flocking in flying in a tight circle, the circle drew closer and closer till they all merged together and finally start to form a human shape, the details started to mould out of the black smog before it lowered over the figure showing bright orange hair first, as it lowered it revealed a handsome face that looked mildly annoyed.

The smog vanished into the ground and there stood Ichigo still in his clothes from earlier today, he had his hands in his pockets slightly leaning back.

Isshin, Yamamoto, Karin and Yuzu all stared in what was a look of joy and relief. One other face was hidden in the shadows with a look of lust and longing in them.

The two sisters were first to attack their older brother taking him to the ground with tears if joys. Ichigo looked down at the two different coloured heads of his sisters and smiled, he wrapped his arms around them and squeezed.

"Hello sisters." He said with a soft brotherly tone of voice. Both looked up with teary eyes. "You're staying right?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo sat up and noticed that everyone was listening. Good it would make things easier.

"Yes, I'm here to stay I'm currently bust with the last task for the throne." He said not taking his eyes from his father's shocked ones. He stood up and moved over to his children. "Is it true?" he asked as he sank to his knees.

A pair of green eyes flashed with anger.

"Yes, I've found someone who is willing to change and also I happen to like him very much." Ichigo chuckled and gently slipped his sisters off his lap and stood, he was now pretty much even with his father. "But I will do it my way, I will give him enough chance to back out, if he does I will then change someone else who's willing. I see now that I can't run no matter how much I don't want this." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I will also be staying above ground at another manor. This place has too many… memories I'd like to forget." Ichigo looked to his father who nodded.

His father then gave a goofy grin and tackled his son in a bear hug that would have killed a lesser being. Ichigo coughed once and growled, he morphed into the smog like substance and flowed over to the back of his father and materialised in a blink of an eye, still growling he whacked his father over his head making the man stumble to the ground with a yelp.

Everyone laughed at the familiar scene.

It was nice to have their prince back.

* * *

><p>Green eyes held the orange haired prince in their sights as he made his way through the corridors with a laid back pace, he was making his way back to the stairs leading to the upper floor to the ground floor of the house. He was humming a tune he heard somewhere.<p>

The man's haired swayed side to side in such a lazy fashion that the owner of the green eyes had to swallow to hold back a moan at the memories that flashed through their mind's eye. Memories of late nights in a bed drinking blood and feeling so damn good.

But clearly the prince didn't feel the same as he left after a few years of their love. It wasn't right, wasn't fair.

The prince will be theirs.

Of that there was no doubt in the mind of the green eyed being. They were the first to experience the prince's bite. They might be vampire by birth but the effects are the same, it's addictive. The feeling of those strong sharp teeth sinking into their neck and being injected by the venom that made the heart accelerate and made ecstasy flow though their veins.

The sex was good just as addictive, they wanted it needed it. They have been waiting, praying to any god that would listen that the prince would come back.

They were ecstatic when they saw the prince in modern day clothes. That happiness was crushed and whipped under the rug when the prince exclaimed that they had found someone to turn and they liked him, it was impossible.

Green eyes followed the prince as he made his way out, he left the house and walked in a slow pace to a big manor on a hill, ironic as that was to the green eyed being. The house was large. Green eyes watched as Ichigo went inside the house and into what looked like a library, he sat down in front of the fire with a frown; deep in thought.

Soon a familiar face showed itself. Byakuya the prince's right hand man of sorts followed by a newling, the smelled of both vampire and human at the same time till around a decade before the human smell fades. They spoke of the happenings of earlier.

Byakuya smirked when Ichigo told about his father's antics.

Renji couldn't believe that the king acted like a big kid with a sugar rush.

Soon a new name came in, one that they had been waiting for.

"So are you going to Hanataro? He will need another bite soon." Byakuya said with a serious tone. Ichigo hummed with a smile. "I think I will." With that he turned into smog and floated outside were he turned into his murder of ravens.

They changed into their smog form and tried to keep up with the fast moving birds. They luckily did. It was a small apartment building with no real value. They morphed into a large black bat and hanged upside down from a tree branch watching from the open curtain. Ichigo reverted back to his human look and made his way up the stairs a few minutes later green eyes saw the owner of the apartment, a short pretty male who scurried over to the door once he heard a knock.

* * *

><p>Hanataro opened the door and smiled wide when Ichigo was on the other side. Smiling.<p>

"May I come in?" He asked like the true gentleman he was. Hanataro nodded and moved away from the door to allow Ichigo in, they moved to the living room after Hanataro closed and locked the door. The smell of popcorn filled the entire room. Ichigo chuckled and looked down at Hanataro who gave a sheepish grin.

"I was hoping…" his sentence was cut off but Ichigo as he gently kissed the man. Hanataro allowed the man to set the pace of the kiss, feeling a little more than hungry for more than blood; after all vampires are primal with needs, swiped his tongue over the seam of the raven's mouth asking to be let in.

Hanataro moaned and allowed the seeking tongue entrance into his mouth.

The kiss rose in heat as they moved to the couch and flopped down Hanataro on top of Ichigo, the kiss broke when air was needed.

Hanataro looked into Ichigo's eyes and saw that red was starting to eat up the brown in them, he turned his neck to the side and offered without words. Ichigo groaned and gently laid a hand over the back of Hanataro's head to lower it till his mouth was right at the raven's neck.

He gave it a long lick to numb the skin a little bit and kissed the skin once before he sank his teeth into the soft yielding flesh. Both men moaned at the sensation they were feeling. Hanataro moaned at the feeling of liquid fire rushing through his veins while Ichigo moaned at the feeling of having a withering Hanataro above him and the wonderful taste of the sweet blood.

Hanataro's blood had lost the bitter end when they started to date, it made Ichigo feel all fuzzy inside.

For some reason Ichigo wanted a little more blood than usual. This human made him want to lose his senses and just get lost in him, his blue eyes and soft skin that tasted so good.

Ichigo pulled back when he started to feel Hanataro's pulse go slower. He pulled back with a gasp of breath, a small trail of blood ran down his chin to his neck. Hanataro looked up after he felt Ichigo lick his two new puncture wounds to make them clot. He moaned when he saw dark brown eyes with lust and the small trail of blood that stood out vividly against his pale skin.

For some reason the blood looked… tasty.

He leaned forward and licked his own blood from Ichigo's chin. He felt Ichigo stiffen under him, he peeked out from under his lashed and saw that Ichigo looked like he was about to snap.

"Why is it that my blood tastes good?" Hanataro asked laying his head down on Ichigo's chest. The heartbeat was still fast but Ichigo's body relaxed after a few minutes.

"You seem to be greatly affected by my venom, I might have to change you sooner. It does happen that some humans would change easier than others." Ichigo explained as he ran a hand up and down Hanataro's back.

They remained silent for a few moments before Hanataro stood up and went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate with their popcorn as they would sit down and watch TV while Hanataro explained most of the shows to Ichigo.

Neither minded as they liked spending time with one another. However Ichigo was in deep thought as Hanataro fell asleep on his lap. This human was already building a taste for blood.

He didn't know if he should be happy or concerned.

Both men failed to noticed livid green eyes glaring at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya (._. ) <strong>

**Neoclassicism is a style of painting; it is in the timeframe of 18****th****and 19****th****century. It is clean and very beautiful as well as very difficult to paint. Think of ****Jacques-Louis David****and ****Jean Auguste Dominique Ingres****'****s work.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please read and review.**


	5. Changing heart

**HEYA! Second last chapter of this short fiction. **

**Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter5: Changing heart<strong>

Ichigo slept over that night with Hanataro safely tucked in his arms, his gut instincts told him that the male was in danger, from what he didn't know.

He decided to stay for the entire week, he just couldn't shake the feeling that if he left Hanataro now he'd get hurt. The week they spent together was in any case actually rather fun, they went to University together, came home together, ate together and slept in the same bed while cuddling. In that week Ichigo had fed off Hanataro once more, now that Ichigo knew that Hanataro is a human more susceptible to vampire poison the traits will come soon thus making Hanataro's time as a human extremely short.

The first trait was liking blood, second one was turning pale, when Hanataro would start to crave blood Ichigo would know that it was critical that Hanataro be changed or lest he become a ghoul. Ichigo didn't want that. Ghouls were annoying mindless husks who fed of humans like a starved wild animal.

When the weekend came up Ichigo had to leave to speak with his father. Ichigo who was still on edge brought Hanataro to his manor so that Byakuya and Renji could watch over him, he also made sure that they knew not to let the younger male out of their sights.

With that Ichigo made his way back to the underground lair of the vampire king aka his father. He stepped into the house and was hugged almost immediately by Yuzu who was babbling on about what she learned at culinary school. Ichigo smiled and tried to listen but he didn't understand most of the words that came out of his sister's mouth.

He then made it to the throne room, slowly. Everyone wanted to stop him and have a chat. Ichigo didn't mind it really but he wanted to hear what his father wanted. When he finally got the he ducked as his father called out his name in pure joy hoping that his son's senses got duller due to his long rest but no, Ichigo dodged and sent his father flying out the room

Old man Yamamoto chuckled at the familiar scene.

"Hello dear boy." The gruff voice of the man spoke. Ichigo gave a happy smile and made his way into the room, he looked around trying to remember the room he was in but he had only been in it twice, when he came and told his father he would be taking up the throne soon and when his mother died.

He looked to the throne and hummed, he moved closer to inspect the throne, it was like any normal looking throne at first glance. If you look closer you'd realise you were wrong in thinking that. There were groves in the stone of the throne. It was made into the language of old. Nobody knew what stood there anymore as it was a very very old throne. Ichigo ran his hand over the groves and hissed when his finger was nicked by a sharp grove. Ichigo looked down at the grove and saw some of his blood on the throne. He looked back at his finger and saw that it was already healed. Shrugging Ichigo flopped down on a nearby seat close to Yamamoto

Yamamoto had been watching the younger vampire with rapt curiosity, this vampire was so much like those of the old times. He didn't kill unnecessarily and made sure that the changed ones couldn't handle it even if he never bit them personally. He was a good vampire and he still remembered when he met the young vampire around 600 years ago.

**Flashback**

**Yamamoto was furious, another hunter was killed, sucked near dry.**

**These vampires were getting out of control. He knew he had to hit the vampires hard, somewhere that if hit they would fall into chaos.**

**Their king.**

**Some rumours said that the king is actually trying to get the vampires to behave but it was too good to be true. So it was ignored.**

**Soon the largest group of hunters yet gathered, they knew where the king lived but not to the exact house only area. They combed through the area, captured vampires and tortured them for information. What surprised Yamamoto was how loyal these vampires were to their king. Nothing was given, the all died rather than gave anything.**

**So they started to stalk the vampires. Soon they struck gold as they finally found the vampire lair. They got ready to strike.**

**Once inside the were surprised at how empty the lair was, it was night time so they should be out but the story of vampires being burned by sunlight was a hoax. They moved silently through the rooms, each one was empty. They got to the end of a long hallway and saw that there was a massive pair of double doors, the pushed it opened and saw that there was two vampires. A young looking one with long orange hair while the other was a woman, a very beautiful one, with a darker shade of orange hair and not as long as the male's, she was speaking softly to the younger male in what sounded like a worried tone. **

**She turned to face the hunters and froze, he gripped the sleeve of the male and made his look over his shoulder. He sighed and shook his head.**

**"****Go." He commanded the woman who looked at him in shock. "NO!" she tugged at his sleeve to make him come with her but he gently took her hand and held it. "Please go, I'll be fine." She looked back at the man and nodded. "Be safe and don't do anything foolish." She then turned to smog and quicker than any hunter had ever seen rushed past them all and into the darkness of the underground lair.**

**Some hunters ran after the smog in hopes of catching the vampire. The growl they received when they left the room was very frightening.**

**Yamamoto looked back at the male and saw anger as well as concern with a bit of fear in his eyes. "If you so much as hurt my mother I will bring hell upon you." He growled. It shocked Yamamoto. They were dealing with a pureblood. The vampire hummed as he calmed down, or tried to. He walked around a little and moved to a door to the side that was well hidden unless brought attention to. He motioned for the hunters to follow.**

**They did but they were very confused at the vampire's act. When they entered the room, albeit slowly and with extreme caution they noticed that it was a war room of sorts. There was a large map on a table in the middle of the room, books cases lined the room as did a few paintings.**

**The vampire walked till he was on the opposite side of the table facing the hunters who had not lowered their weapons. The vampire made no move to disarm them. He didn't smile, didn't snarl.**

**He just took them in as they came in. Yamamoto came closer as the eldest hunter. He moved till he was at the map, he looked down and was amazed at what he saw. It wasn't a map. It was a chart of sorts. **

**A chart of all the vampire clans, some were marked with a red dot while other had neatly scribbled words. Looking closer he noticed some clans had a line crossing over their names. Looking closer he could read the words.**

**"****Eradicated, Killed by hunters, convinced, eradicated, eradicated…" he read out loud, he looked up to see the young vampire looking at him with a frown. "We are as you can see busy dealing with those who are making life difficult for those around them. Those you haven't dealt with we have. This mindless killing is more than a little annoying." The man had a sneer on his lips to show his distaste.**

**A younger hunter burst out laughing. "Ha do you honestly think we'll believe you? Who area you anyway?" He barked out.**

**Yamamoto wanted to throw the insolent hunter as he could sense that the vampire in front of them was very powerful.**

**Looking back he saw the vampire didn't look impressed at all. He moved to the bookcase and ran his fingers over the spines of the books. He looked to be thoughtful, the man was tall around 6 ft with his hair tied in the middle of the length, his shiny leather boots didn't make a sound as he moved. His coat was long reaching his knees. He wore the typical shirt of that time for men that had flowing sleeves. He turned his back to the hunters as he looked through the books.**

**The hunter thinking he was being ignored grew angry and before Yamamoto could stop him said hunter threw a knife at the vampire. The hunters watched in awe as the vampire caught the knife before it made its target which was his shoulder.**

**He turned his head around to look over his shoulder eyes blazing red.**

**"****That was uncalled for." The vampire turned around knife still in hand closed book in the other. "By my clan's rights I have full right to kill you for that." The man growled revealing very sharp looking fangs. The man took in a deep breath and released it slowly. **

**"****But I won't." the man however did throw the knife back this time making impact with the intended target's shoulder. "There's your knife back." The vampire spoke in a unemotional tone. He sighed and shook his head when the human went down screaming. He rolled his eyes and walked to the table and threw the book on the table for the elder hunter to see. **

**Black eyebrows peppered with grey and white rose. It was a book of the hunter order. It was a history of their rising and such. Nothing telling of how to kill vampires. He looked up at the vampire who was watching him with hawk eyes.**

**"****Very interesting read I must say however your logic is flawed in some areas." The vampire said as he walked back to the book case and quicker than the humans could follow had five books on the table. "So are these." He said motioning to fellow hunters who wrote books about vampires.**

**"****They are all flawed when it comes it our minds." He said and looked down at his nails. "We are most certainly not mindless creatures who hunger for blood that we lose whatever humanity we had before we change." He looked back to the hunter in front of him and lowered his upper half over the table keeping it up by both arms on the table.**

**"****For example those who are born vampire, we were never human so how can we lose this humanity we apparently had? Not all vampires suffer from blood lust, isocracy or just a big ego." The vampire growled annoyed and straightened. He clasped his hands behind his back and watched the hunters.**

**"****I have an offer." He said looking into Yamamoto's eyes.**

**Yamamoto stroked his beard and regarded the vampires. "Who are you, if I may ask." This time the vampire smiled friendly and nodded. "That's how you ask for someone's name." He said and moved to the dark area of the room, there was the sound of a match being lit, a few soft blows of breath before the fireplace was lit and more light flooded the room.**

**The hunters including the one who had yanked out the blade from his shoulder gasped. There above the fireplace was a family portrait of sorts. There was the face of the king, the woman from before standing next to him with a lovely smile, next to her was the orange haired vampire, standing in front of him were two younger teenage girls.**

**"****You are currently speaking to Ichigo Kurosaki, son of the vampire king." Yamamoto went on his knee the moment the words were out of the younger one.**

**"****What might this offer be?" he asked shell-shocked. He never would have thought that the vampire's highest power were dealing with the problem, when he thought about it the vampires were becoming more civil, they thought it was because they were scared but it seemed as if they had been chided by their own king and prince as it would seem.**

**Ichigo moved to kneel before Yamamoto, the rest of the hunters was in shock. "Let us make a treaty, it is simple. You are allowed to kill any vampire who steps out of line with enough proof or in self defence. Simple and to make sure I will elongate your life till you find another worthy leader of the hunters."**

**Yamamoto looked into strong willed eyes, before he could give his answer Ichigo stiffened and sniffed the air, his eyes glowed bright red with rage. He stood up slowly and walked stiffly to the doors leading to the throne room. **

**With both hands he shoved the doors from their hinges making them fall with clatters onto the floor. There on the floor was who they now knew as the queen laying half on her stomach half on her hip, he was trying to get to the prince. The hunters froze when the doors opened, the look the prince gave the woman of the floor was all it took to prove Yamamoto's suspicion and now he feared the worst. **

**The younger hunters have harmed the queen of the vampires. And now the price was witnessing his mother's death as she was heavily wounded. With stiff legs the prince made his way over to the queen. The hunters responsible for this was about to attack the new vampire when Yamamoto yelled for them to stand down.**

**They watched with heavy hearts as the prince scooped his mother up and help her close, they were whispering to one another but Yamamoto could read their lips. The mother was begging her son to not kill them, to not want revenge. The prince said he would punish those who committed the crime but not them all. The woman smiled and stroked her son's jaw.**

**She then told him that she was proud of him and that she loved him so much, he passed into ashes before he could reply. The prince stood and turned to look at Yamamoto. "The treaty will still be up for discussion however by the laws that I live in punishment must be dealt with to those who have wrongfully murdered out queen and my mother." **

**The room became colder the more he spoke, Yamamoto knew they that they had no hope of killing this vampire. He nodded his head. "Retribution must be claimed." The three hunters yelled and cussed as they demanded that they all attack the vampire now. **

**Yamamoto shook his head. "If there is a way to get this settled with less bloodshed than intended then so be it, and I never ordered you to go after her. You went on your own making your actions your own not the order's."**

**With a nod to Ichigo, Yamamoto gave the go ahead for the prince. The orange haired man turned slowly and moved with lethal grace towards the humans. "I will make it quick." And he did.**

**The hunters struggled to keep up with the movements as the vampire quickly disarmed the hunters and one by one drained them dry, only to turn into ashes. When the last cloud of ash settled the sound of rushing footsteps were heard. Ichigo moved to stand in front of the hunters.**

**The king burst through the door and gave one look at the scene and fell to his knees with a heartbroken scream, when the scream died he rose and walked to his son. They stood face to face and were talking with their minds.**

**The king sighed and nodded, he rubbed his forehead and gestured for Yamamoto to follow him along with the rest of the hunters.**

**That night Ichigo gave some of his blood mixed with blood water, blood water is precious to the vampires as it has been like holy water to priests. No one could remember how they got it as the fountain was there since they could remember but if the legends would be true it was the previous kings that mixed their blood with holy water. There was now a sacred room with the water in, it was like a large bath with a fountain. It could lengthen human's lives and if a vampire could get there quick enough heal fatal wounds or sate the worst of hunger. **

**With the treaty up Ichigo watched over it all for another hundred years before vanishing.**

**End flashback**

Yamamoto watched as Isshin come back in with the same ever goofy smile on his face. When they all settle down Ichigo spoke.

"My chosen human is adapting quicker than a normal human, I suspect that maybe within a month he will need to be changed." Ichigo said with a frown. Both elders frowned at this.

"What's the matter Ichigo?" Isshin asked his son. Ichigo's eyes flicked to his father's.

"Someone is either watching Hanataro or I but I get the feeling that he is in danger. That is way he is at my manor with Byakuya and Renji."

Isshin hummed and rubbed the stubble of his chin. "Well… maybe it's…" Isshin met his son's eyes and watched as Ichigo himself realise who it might be. He groaned and slumped into his seat. "Fuck I wish all the more now that I never met…" Ichigo was interrupted with a frantic bat flying towards him.

A sudden feeling of doom settled in his stomach. He held out a hand for the bat to land onto, the message he received made him jump up, morph into his flock of ravens and flock out of the room with the sound of angry ravens.

The two elders jumped at the suddenness of it. Isshin motioned for Yamamoto to hold the fort, he trusted his son.

* * *

><p>Hanataro was in the library reading a book waiting for Ichigo to come home, he felt… odd. His skin felt itchy and he needed something but he didn't know what. Byakuya and Renji were in the kitchen right opposite the room he was in. they would hear him perfectly.<p>

Then all of the sudden Hanataro got the feeling that he was being watched, he looked around and looked back down at the book in his hands nervously. He decided he might as well go join Byakuya and Renji in the kitchen. Before he could though Renji came in with a grin.

"So still reading?" He asked as he flopped down next to Hanataro. He gave the red head a nod and continued reading but Renji clearly wanted to talk. So he looked to the page number and closed the book. He dragged his legs to his chest and faces the taller man.

Renji gave a goofy grin when he noticed Hanataro give him his attention. The goofy grin turned into a mischievous one. "So how far have you gone with Ichigo?" he asked in a casual tone, he watched as Hanataro's face light up like a beacon.

"No-nothing past k-kissing…" Hanataro said hiding his face. Renji barked out laughter and hooted when he calmed down.

"Ah don't you want more?" He asked curiously. "I mean with vampires its more primal when it comes to these things it's all instincts and I doubt that Ichigo's would be wrong about you." Renji said as he leaned back into the couch with his hands locked behind his head.

Hanataro shifted on the couch. "I… don't know the more he drinks from me the more I want to be close to him, when he's not with me I feel like I might go crazy… is this normal?" he asked and looked to Renji who nodded his head."Yeah for the way you two are going about it. You see as Byakuya and I did it as well, if the human is bitten we get their venom injected in us. The stronger the vampire the more potent the venom. The effects of this is to slowly change your body, soon you will be in a space where you are both and that s when Ichigo will give you some of his blood. Just a bit is needed but the more you get the safer you will be once you change."

Hanataro nodded, Renji regarded the male carefully. "Are you sure about this? I mean not just the vampire thing, Ichigo has basically made you his bride. You will belong to him as he does you once you change."

Hanataro's face grew into a gentle expression that made Renji see what Renji saw. Hanataro was just such a lovable person, sweet and gentle. He was what Ichigo needed.

"I feel safe when I'm with him, which is funny because he can break me in half in a blink on an eye but yet I still feel safe when he holds me." Renji smiled and leaned forward.

"Well, just know that when you're not here he sulks a little." Renji said with a smirk when he saw Hanataro blush and smile at the same time. Hanataro was about to speak when the windows of the library shattered open as a screeching noise filled the air. Suddenly Byakuya ran into the room but they were assaulted by an influx of a large swarm of angry bats. These bats nipped and bit at them, they were overwhelmed and it showed as they left a very frightened Hanataro open, Renji noticed to late that there was a figure behind Hanataro, he screamed for the man to run but it was too late.

Both vampires watched in horror as the female intruder grabbed Hanataro and yanked him up only to sink her teeth into the man's neck.

Hanataro screamed as pain wracked though his body. He felt his blood being drained and his vision start to blur.

Byakuya just prayed that his bat would make it to his lord in time, Ichigo warned him that if anything happened that a bat be sent before he even went to look. The bat's were quick and Ichigo wasn't far away.

Just as Hanataro was about to lose his grip on his consciousness he heard the sound of ravens, really really angry ravens. The room was swarmed with them in seconds, he was released and dropped painfully to the ground with a thud as his head hit the floor last. The ravens all attacked the bats with such verbosity that bits of bats flew everywhere.

When all the bats were dead and Ichigo had reverted back to his normal self could they see who attacked them. Byakuya recognised who stood before them and looked to his lord at the corner of his eye. There was no shock only pure worry for the human bleeding out on the floor.

"Why?" brown eyes looked into acid green eyes, no love, no lust, no affection only a hard glare. There was no answer so Ichigo stepped closer, the aura around him could kill if need be.

"Why? We broke up ages ago Tier, so tell me. WHY?!" Ichigo roared and moved so quickly till he had Harribel by the throat against the wall.

Those green eyes that held so much strength looked insane. Ichigo didn't need to know why. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I will never be yours ever again." With that he snapped her neck, it wouldn't kill a vampire, not really It just made them incapacitated for a while. He threw the body of his previous vampire lover to fall at Byakuya's feet.

Take her to Yamamoto, she attacked a human, nearly killed him. It's enough to warrant death." Byakuya nodded but looked on as Ichigo rushed to Hanataro's barely breathing body, he picked the small male up gently and ran a cold hand over a soft cheek, dulling blue eyes opened up. Ichigo held a finger to Hanataro's lips when he made move to speak.

"No, no speaking only drinking." Ichigo said as he bit his wrist. His own venom making his heart beat faster to pump out more blood. He held his wrist to Hanataro's mouth and watched with relief as the smaller male drink it all, after a half an hour Hanataro made move to stop drinking but Ichigo just pushed his wrist closer to Hanataro's mouth.

"Drink you need more, you lost blood so drink I'll be fine." Hanataro looked into Ichigo's eyes and saw the urging pleading look that was in them. So he drank, he drank for another half an hour. He felt his mind go fuzzy. He moaned as Ichigo's wrist was pushed deeper into his mouth as more blood gushed down his throat. It tasted so good that he was torn between pulling back in fear of drinking Ichigo dry or drinking the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

The decision was made for him as Ichigo suddenly slumped and landed with a thud on the ground. Hanatro was in such a daze that he didn't know what was going on around him, blackness was engulfing his sight. Soon he passed out as he heard frantic screams of his and Ichigo's name.

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Renji watched as Ichigo bit his own wrist and gave blood to Hanataro, what worried them both was the sheer amount Ichigo was forcing down Hanataro's throat. Byakuya made moves to get Ichigo to stop but Ichigo just lashed out.<p>

When Ichigo suddenly leaned forward pressing his arm more into Hanataro's mouth the noticed that he was busy fainting, they had no warning as Ichigo fell onto the floor in a heap of practically drained vampire. Byakuya and Renji moved as quickly as possible, Renji slugged Harribel over his shoulder and picked Hanataro up as gently as he could. Byakuya did the same with Ichigo. Byakuya looked to Renji. "Hanataro will be fine, he received so much blood his change can't fail. I need to get Ichigo to the blood water fountain." Byakuya reverted to smog and that made Ichigo do the same as his body realised it needed to change shape. They moved across the ground to the underground lair while Renji drove them there with the car, he was glad Ichigo incapacitated the crazed vampire.

The area of the throne room was peaceful when the doors burst open with a panting Byakuya carrying a near dead prince all hell broke loose.

Isshin immediately demanded to know what happened. Byakuya said that there was no time and that Ichigo needed the blood fountain. The king nodded and moved out the doors, down the hall till the other end with a worried Byakuya behind followed by tow worried sisters.

When they came to a stop at the last door Byakuya couldn't help but look at it sceptically but said nothing as the king unlocked the door and rushed in. Inside was an empty room all for a large swimming pool sized bath with a waterfall fountain on the opposite side, Isshin removed his shirt along with his shoes and held his arms for his son.

Byakuya nodded and bowed. "I have the one responsible on the way and I must go make sure that Ichigo's new bitten human is comfortable.

Isshin's eyes went wide while he undressed his son of his shoes, shirt and belt leaving him in his jeans. He picked up his son and nodded. "Good, I will be in the throne room shortly. Have the accused ready." Byakuya nodded and watched as Isshin take the small steps into the bath with Ichigo's hair dragging along with them. When Isshin was hip deep in the blood water he gently lowered his son into the water. Ichigo's form vanished under the dark liquid.

Isshin quickly made his way out. He grabbed his discarded shirt and moved to the throne room without his shoes.

Byakuya went to the entrance of the lair to help Renji who just got there. He carried Hanataro to Ichigo's old room and gently laid him down. He ordered Renji to stay with the smaller man in case he woke up. Renji easily agreed and sat down on the other side of the bed, wondering if their future king would be fine.

The throne room was quiet as they all waited for Harribel to wake up, she groaned and rotated her neck, breaking a neck did hurt a lot. She blinked at her surroundings unable to recall were she was at that moment. Her eyes went wide when she finally knew where she was. Her head snapped to the throne to see her king.

She gulped.

The king was listening to Byakuya as he retold the happening of everything, enlightening him to the relationship she and Ichigo had a long while ago. Burning brown eyes flicked to her before a cold smile crept up his face.

"Yamamoto, I believe that this vampire had misbehaved. She attacked a human. That is the deal we had. She is now your problem to handle." Yamamoto nodded. He didn't fully understand the vampire's actions but she did attack a human and someone who is of importance to the prince.

"At the act of harming a human, almost causing said human's life to end. It is punishable by death." Both elders watched as the screaming vampire was dragged off to the dungeon.

"Hold of her execution till Ichigo either wakes up or…" Isshin couldn't finish his sentence. Vampire couldn't naturally make more blood fast enough if they lose over a certain amount. Yamamoto nodded.

Now all they could do was wait.

* * *

><p>Hanataro opened his eyes and blinked, the world around him looked so vivid and clear. He could smell Ichigo as if he was sniffing his neck, he looked around himself and saw that he was lying on a bed covered in smooth black silk, he was underneath mentioned sheets with only a very large shirt that smelled of Ichigo. He sat up and looked around.<p>

He found Ichigo nowhere, he heard the door open and saw Renji with a blood bag in hand. The red head looked to the bed and noticed that he was awake. "HANATARO! You're awake thank god!" Renji yelled and made for the bed.

He gently took Hanataro's face and lifted his upper lip. He gave a relieved breath and sat back. "You are fully changed. You were asleep for most of it. Here you need to drink." Renji handed the blood bag to Hanataro.

The raven looked at the bag with a frown. "How?"

He already knew that blood would be on his menu from now on, it was then when he realised that Ichigo wasn't in the room.

"Where is Ichigo?"

Renji sighed. "You can either bite the bag or bite the tube to get the blood, drink." Renji said and glared at the smaller vampire when he opened his mouth to speak. He did as told but biting the tube and moan when he tasted the blood. It tasted so good but his second question was back into his mind when he finished the bag.

"Where is Ichigo?"

Renji sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess you can say he's in a coma."

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter and smut in next chapter.<strong>


	6. Blood heart

**Soooo… um last chapter…**

**So it's kinda short…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Blood heart<strong>

Two more days had passed after Hanataro woke. He was restless and moved around a lot. He had to admit that Ichigo's father was an oddball. He came in after Renji said he was going to get their king. The moment the smaller raven locked eyes with the taller raven male, said male made large over the top movements with his hands and babbled for an entire half hour about just how cute he was and how his son had impeccable taste.

Renji and Byakuya had taken it upon themselves to fill in everything that Hanataro would need to know that Ichigo hadn't already told himself.

It was on the third night when Hanataro asked that he could go see Ichigo, he had walked to the throne room and pleaded with the king. Yamamoto looked at the child in front of him with sad eyes. He and all the rest could see the pain in those eyes of blue.

Isshin sighed, he too wanted to check up on Ichigo even though he knew he wouldn't be able to actually see his son unless he was head. A dead body floats after all.

He stood and motioned for Hanataro to follow.

Which he did nearly having to run to catch up with the king. When they came to the fountain room, Isshin unlocked the doors and allowed Hanataro entrance first. He locked the doors behind himself. Hanataro didn't notice as he was busy staring at the red pool.

"Ichigo is… in… there?" he pointed at the pool with a worried frown.

Isshin came to stand next to Hanataro and nodded. "Yes, Ichigo lost practically all his blood, a human can remake blood easily if they are given a little but vampires don't have such luck. This water helps replenish what was lost but Ichigo had to wake up a while ago." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

Hanataro asked if he could stay in the room, Isshin agreed and handed the keys to Hanataro after he unlocked the door for himself. He warned Hanataro to lock the door after him. Hanataro not knowing why did so anyway.

Hanataro went to the edge of the water and sat down looking over the room, it was a bare room with no furniture, even the tiles of the room where a stale white. He looked back to the murky water and sighed. Ichigo nearly died to save him.

"If you die I don't know what I would do. Probably die of heartache and guilt." He whispered softly.

Down in the blood water Ichigo was gaining back his hold on reality. He heard everything, Hanataro's words along with his father's when he came in to talk to him in one of his serious moments. As he gained feeling back into his boy he moved his fingers and toes, glad he could move and feel all of them. He knew that the blood water was breathable thanks to his lungs not really needing to breath. They got oxygen from blood after all.

He didn't open his eyes. That one would hurt a bit he moved his hands to the side of his body and bent his knees. He heaved himself up till he was sitting, he still hadn't breached the surface yet, he dragged his knees under him and started to stand straight.

Hanataro was looking at the water in a daze, it didn't move and it looked rather thick. He gasped and scurried back when he saw the surface move. He didn't know what to do, should he call for the king or wait?

He didn't have enough time to decide as the water's surface broke and a very bloody Ichigo stood there, all of him was covered in blood that was slowly dripping down, his hair was a deep red and his eyes were closed. He took a shaky breath and sniffed the air.

"Hana?" he asked softly.

Hanataro crawled to the edge of the pool. "I'm here." He said softly. Ichigo moved to the sound of the man's voice till his feet met with a step. He climbed them with unsteady feet as he still couldn't open his eyes.

He fully stepped out of the pool and stayed where he was. Hanataro moved till he was right in front Ichigo. He took the end of his sleeve and gently wiped the blood from Ichigo's closed eyes thankful that it was wet. Ichigo waited till Hanataro retrieved his arm before slowly opening his eyes and looking at his new fledgling and lover.

He gave a soft smile to the smaller man. Hanataro was so overjoyed that he saw looking into Ichigo's brown eyes that he threw himself at Ichigo making said man tumble to the ground. Ichigo chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

"Hana, I'm covered in blood water you're getting yourself dirty." Ichigo said as he looked up after Hanataro sat up, he was still sitting in the taller male's stomach but he weight so little it didn't bother Ichigo. Hanataro laughed and shook his head. He looked down into brown eyes that were surrounded by red, Ichigo was covered in drying blood yet he still looked handsome.

Ichigo smiled and sat up. He wrapped his arms around Hanataro and gave the newly changed vampire a soul searing kiss. Hanataro gasped at the suddenness of it was well as the odd taste of the blood water. The gasp allowed Ichigo to sneak his tongue inside.

Hanataro could only moan helplessly as he was tongue fucked but he enjoyed it so much. Ichigo rolled them over till he was above the smaller male. He didn't once remove his mouth from the younger male's mouth.

Ichigo pulled back once he noticed both of them had a small problem… er… well not so small problem.

He chuckled and pecked Hanataro on the lips before getting up, he held out his hand for the smaller male who was still in a daze. Once they calmed down Hanataro unlocked the door, he allowed Ichigo out first and locked behind him. The moment he turned around he saw Ichigo looking around at the empty hallway.

He turned back and held out his hand. "I want to clean up before I go into the throne room, come on."

Ichigo made a fist to allow some of his black smog to create a small raven and sent it to his father to inform him that he was awake and wanted to clean up.

Taller vampire lead the smaller one back to the room he had been staying in. the room now had a mix of both their scents and it brought a smile to Ichigo's face. He looked around at the room that hadn't changed in 500 years, the bedding smelled fresh and it was clean but it was pretty much the same.

The room was dark and had a romantic air about it with the stone walls and floor with the four post bed in the middle of the room. He lead his new fledgling to the bathroom, it was a large room with a big circle bath, two sinks and a toilet. It was a more modern addition to the lair.

Hanataro went to fill the bath as Ichigo stripped of his pants, the blood had now gathered on some areas and dried. Hanataro could only stare, Ichigo was so striking covered in blood, his legs were covered in jeans but two days of being soaked had made blood slip over his legs as well.

Gulping Hanataro stood rooted as Ichigo moved or more correctly staked towards him. Once Ichigo was in front of the smaller male he smiled gently.

No words were spoken as long fingers removed the smaller man's clothes, once both were naked in front of one another Hanataro moved to cover himself as he blushed seven shades of red. Ichigo gently grabbed both wrists.

"Don't hid from me, you are beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Ichigo released one wrist to stroke the smaller male's face. "Come help me wash." Both men stepped into the bath, Ichigo leaned back and pulled Hanataro along with him till they were sitting on a ledge. The warm water heated up their bodies making them both sigh.

Hanataro shifted and moved till he was facing Ichigo, he smiled at the man and reached behind Ichigo for the bodywash and washcloth. While he was leaning forward Ichigo claimed his lips in a breathtaking kiss. Hanataro felt his body react quicker than normal to the sensation of being kissed. He moaned and wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that he was now vampire.

When the broke apart Ichigo chuckled and pecked him once more on the mouth.

Hanataro blushed and got busy with washing Ichigo, the bodywash was his but Ichigo didn't seem to mind. Hanataro started with the strong shoulders, worked his way down the chest till he reached mid torso where the water lapped up at Ichigo's skin, he then washed down both arms. He moved slowly and with small circles to make sure he got all the blood off.

Ichigo leaned forward and gently helped the smaller man to his feet. He turned his back to the raven to allow him to wash his back. Ichigo swiped his hair over his shoulder with a huff.

Hanataro laughed as he washed the taller man's back gently till all the remaining blood was on Ichigo's lower half and hair. Ichigo said he would wash these areas and went to get started on his lower half, he quickly got the still wet blood water off his skin leaving his hair for last.

With the help of Hanataro they got Ichigo's hair clean after half an hour. Once that was done they both got dressed and made their way to the throne room where they could hear his father and king making a ruckus of his now conscious son. With a mock annoyed face Ichigo kicked the heavy doors open making most vampires jump in surprise as they have been too distracted by their king.

All eyes were on the pair as they held on another's hand. Ichigo looked around and nodded. "I guess I have fulfilled my last requirement of my way to becoming king." He said softly and pulled Hanataro to him. The vampires remained silent for a few seconds before they cheered loudly.

Then a blur resembling their king came crashing down at Ichigo and Hanataro, Ichigo growled and kicked the man away yelling at how stupid he was.

After that Ichigo and Hanataro went back to the smaller's apartment to get started on all the work they missed, it was luckily not much but that had to get started painting. They were also glad that they didn't have the next day filled with classes.

So they got busy. They painted for long hours, Byakuya coming to give them blood packs and encouraging words. Byakuya relied what happened to Harribel, she had indeed been executed as her mind has broken. It was also not due to Ichigo's venom as vampires could easily get over the need to have it.

They painted till the next morning till evening, it was then when the sounding of the door bell that made them leave their artistic heaven.

At the door was two very worried females plus food.

Once they saw the mess the one part of the living room was they finally understood that the two men were jus painting.

The owner of the loft allowed his friends to come in, the three of them froze when they saw Ichigo looking at his painting, the fact that the man had taken off his paint smeared shirt was what got their attention, he had his hair made into a long braid.

Momo leaned over and whispered into Hanataro's ear. "My gosh how does it feel to have that all over you?" Hanataro blushed but his eyes looked a little sad. "He hasn't touched me in that sense…" the two girls could tell that Hanataro was worried.

The two girls watched Ichigo while the ate and watched some movies, Ichigo would drag Hanataro onto his lap and cuddle with the smaller male, he would also kiss the top of the raven's had at random. It was clear that Ichigo adored Hanataro, when the smaller male walked his friends to the door they both whispered that Hanataro should just attack Ichigo and take the instigative.

That night while the two were getting ready for bed Hanataro decided he might as well take the girls' advise. He moved behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. Turning in the other's embrace Ichigo looked down and smiled at Hanataro.

Hanataro gave a smile back before pushing Ichigo onto the bed and straddling his hips, the taller looked on with big eyes. "Hanataro?"

Said male looked down at his hands. "Why won't you touch me?" he looked into shocked eyes. The shock look melted into one of understanding. "I don't want to force you, I wanted you to come to me. That way I know you aren't forced."

Smiling a relieved smile Hanataro leaned over and locked lips with his soon to be king. The kiss grew hot fast, Ichigo rolled them over and looked down at the beautiful vampire under him. Hanataro had gotten more pale, his eyes' colour popped out more making them even more vivid.

Ichigo noticed that Hanataro hadn't dressed after he took of his painting clothes leaving him naked. Ichigo rolled his hips and rubbed his clothed half hard erection over Hanataro's open one, the moan he got in return made him shudder.

He licked up the other's neck and nibbled lightly on the smooth skin. "It will hurt in the beginning you know…"

Hanataro nodded, he kinda knew that it would but he wanted it all the same. He ran his hands down Ichigo's back and dug his nails into the skin when Ichigo bit into his neck. He moaned at the feeling. Ichigo didn't take much but it was enough to get the giddy feeling there.

Ichigo rose and removed his pants and threw them to the side. He the crawled up Hanataro's body landing butterfly kissed here and there. Once he reached the smaller man's member he gave it a long lick on the underside not taking his eyes off Hanataro's face as he threw his head back and moaned.

Hanataro felt so good, he didn't expect the small kisses to feel so good and that lick just then was so good. When three finger tapped on his lips he looked down at Ichigo. "Suck." Was the command he was given. Ichigo's voice was hunky with lust.

He moaned a small whimper and took in the fingers, he ran his tongue around them, between the finger as well as nipping on the till the bled lightly wetting the further as well as making the delicious taste of blood run over his tongue.

Ichigo was giving his attention to the smaller man's nipples making the man moan and hiss as he softly bit the pink pebbles . Hanataro arched when teeth broke skin and blood ran down his chest that was quickly caught by a wicked tongue.

Ichigo removed his finger and replaced them with his mouth as his fingers journeyed down smooth skin till they came to the raven's tight hole. Ichigo made the kiss more forceful breaking the skin of their lips allowing blood to join their dancing tongues.

Using that distraction Ichigo probed the hole till his moist finger slipped in making Hanataro whine into the kiss. It was uncomfortable at first but as Ichigo moved his finger he got used to the feeling and started to move his hips in time.

Soon one became three and Hanataro was riding Ichigo's fingers as he moaned and gasped while Ichigo watched with hungry eyes.

Ichigo curled his fingers in search of the smaller male's prostate. He smiled when Hanataro gave a rather load moan. He removed his fingers and enjoyed the displeased moan he got for it. He looked over and saw nothing for lube, he looked down and frowned.

"Do you have lotion or something?" he asked the rather still dazed Hanataro who just pointed to his nightstand. Ichigo stretched and opened the top drawer to find a bottle of skin lotion. He smirked but decided to withhold his dirty comment. He poured lotion onto his errection hissing at the cold feeling.

He scooted back and looked into blue eyes. "Last time to pull back." Hanataro moaned and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck to pull him close. Without any ado he sheathed himself slowly inside of Hanataro both men moaning at their pleasure and pain on Hanataro's side.

Ichigo rested his forehead on Hanataro's and waited for the male to adjust.

Hanataro was in pain, Ichigo wasn't small by any means and he was already rather small compared to him. So when he noticed that the pain was gradually getting less he wiggled his hips making Ichigo gasp and rock his hips forward.

Ichigo started to move slowly after that, he changed his angle at each thrust till he brushed Hanataro's prostate making him groan loudly.

The pace increased speed at that point as pain was the last thing on Hanataro's mind. He screamed and scratched at Ichigo's back making him hiss and thrust harder. The speed of their lovemaking soon became inhuman as Hanataro was flipped without Ichigo pulling out completely.

Hanataro tore at the bed sheets as he was taken from behind. He gasped as he felt a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach. He screamed when Ichigo's hand wrapped around his cock stroking it in time with his fast thrusts.

Hanataro was the first to blow all over the bed sheets. His tightening cavern made Ichigo groan and ram himself harder inside his lover and come hard painting the inside of Hanataro with his semen. Both men breathed heavily and slunk onto the bed.

Ichigo rolled Hanataro over gently till he was laying on his chest. "You're mine now, I'm not letting you go just so you know." Hanataro opened one of his eyes and smiled up at Ichigo. "I'll be yours but you have to be mine." Ichigo smiled and hugged the smaller man tighter before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were surreal to Hanataro, he didn't feel scared anymore. Ichigo, Byakuya and even Isshin helped him learn his new powers. One night Ichigo was busy with his father leaving Hanataro to walk home alone. Before he would have been scared.<p>

The three remaining stalkers tried to kidnap him but something in Hanataro snapped and he ended up draining them all dry. Ichigo, Isshin and Yamamoto found him crying in the middle of an ash filled alley. Ichigo had then explained that Hanataro had been stalked by boys who wanted to rape him, Yamamoto allowed it to slip as he saw the sheer guilt and sadness in those blue eyes.

School went along rather well, Ichigo and Hanataro had yet again blow away their teacher with their progress when they came back. When they finished said teacher bought both paintings.

Hanataro was happy and loving life now that he was what most called a dead being.

He woke up in Ichigo's arms, smelling the man's scent and looking up into the sleeping face of his lover and king.

Ichigo had accepted the crown a few weeks after the semester ended. Now the leader Ichigo had made a more thorough sweep of misbehaving vampires. Ichigo stayed by his choice to live out of the lair till he and Hanataro finished school.

Hanataro didn't care what they did as long as he had his king next to him.

His blood heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Right like I said this was just to get me going for a next story.<strong>

**Sorry if it sucked. **


End file.
